Spirit
by Kittynip
Summary: I'm lying on my bed reading a book and listing to Kai go on about something. Then I hear a thunk from in front of me. Looking up I see a figure dressed in black with two shrunken. Smiling, I close my book and get out my fans. This could be fun. ZanexOC KaixOC ColexOC LloydxOc JayxNya Rated T cus i'm paranoid (temporarily on hold)
1. The arrogant boy

**Hola people of the night. It's like 12 right now and I probably should get some sleep, but since its summer I have totes stuff to do and this is the only free time I have. I've been meaning to post this for a while, so I hope you enjoy. ~Kitty(Disclaimer I do not own Ninjago and never will)**

Chapter one- The arrogant boy

I watched as a single rain drop fell onto the gravel in front of me. It was soon followed by others, and in a matter of seconds it was pouring. I wrapped my jacket around me tighter held my head down low in order to keep the rain out of my eyes. Over the horizon, I can see the faint outline of my Victorian home. I am careful not to trip over or step on any headstones as I rush forward. When I reach the door I set my bags down and reach for the key that I always wear around my neck. With a single click from the lock the door is open. "Mother, I'm home!" I call, entering the unheated living room. When she does not respond panic starts to set in. Without a candle lit, the ordinary person would not be able to see their way through the maze like home. For me it is only taking the same familiar steps I have been taking all my life. As I reach her door I can hear her rugged breath, and I immediately know that she is close to death. Calming myself I gently open the door causing the minimum amout of creeking. Her sickly form lies on the bed with the covers pulled over her. Her long grey hair is wildly spread across the pillow and her once blue eyes are now grey. I kneel by her bed side and say a prayer in her behalf. I have seen death many times, and have grown use to the sent that now fills the air.

"Stand my child." She says in a hoarse voice. Obeying i look down on her petie form. She gives a smile, the wrinkles on her face shifting ever so slightly. "You have grown so much my little Anastasia. You look so much like your father." At these words I subconsciously touch the dark brown hair that I had inherited from him. I was always told I looked exactly like him in every way but my eyes, which I had gotten from mother. "My time on this earth is coming to an end. Before I go there is one thing that I need to tell you. Evil is rising, and Lord Garmadon will return. You have been sent by Sensei Wu to train with four others, including your childhood freinds, until that time comes. Can I trust you to carry out that task as my last wish?" She pleads. I am unable to form the words she is looking for, so instead I nod forcing a tear back. She gives a laugh that turns into a cough. "Goodbye my child. I would say we will meet again when your time comes, but your destiny forbids it." This shocks me. Is she saying I will have a premature death? "I will always love you." She shuts her eyes. It takes a moment more before I feel her presence leave the room as her aura fades. I kiss her forehead and let her rest one last time before I bury her. As for now I pack my things for my trip to the monastery. The next day is short lived as I hold a silent funeral for her then head off. The trip is long and hard. Even with my years of training in the village I was not able to make it up the mountain in one night. As I set up camp as a familiar figure in white approaches me.

"You have grown Anna." He says. I immediately recognize him Sensei Wu. I stand up to bow, but he motions me down. "Now is not the time for formality's, only for rest." He says pulling out a tea pot and two cups from his sleeves. "Would you care for some tea?" I nod as he pours the two cups. "I am sorry for the loss of your mother, but I am sure you will feel at home in the monastery with my other students."

"How do your other students behave?" I ask careful choosing my words. He smiles, finishing his tea before answering.

"At the moment I have three students. The leader of them being Cole. He has a strong manner about him, and will test you before fully accepting you. Around his friends he is open and kind, but will always be serous when the time calls for it. The second of the group is Jay. He is not one to accept people easily, and will probably think you are too weak as a girl to let you join; however, he is a bit of a jokester and will go to great lengths to make his friends laugh. He tends to babble a lot and not all of his jokes are funny, intead of always looking on the bright side he is very pessimistic and panics easily. The last, and most mysterious, one is Zane. He is very silent, tending to meditate more than socializing. He is a very kind person and will be the first to welcome you in. Around others he is said to be plain with no sense of humor. Others label him as 'weird', but I feel that he has yet to find him place in this world." He concludes. I was listening intently through all of it and I am now eager to meet this group. Something seemed to be missing though.

"I thought there were four students and what about the others?" The words tumbled out of my mouth before I could stop them. I felt my face heat up at the mistake. I was taught to think before acting. There was an uncomfortable moment of silence for a few seconds, which felt like life times in my case, before he spoke again.

"Do not feel embarrassed young Anna. Everyone is curious; you should not feel afraid to speak your mind." I hang my head in shame at his words. "As for the fourth student, that was the reason I was heading down the mountain. I sensed your arrival, so I headed out late. If he is anything like his father he will grow into a great man. As for now I do not know his personally. The other two will join us, but not for a long time. Now we should get some sleep. In the morning I will be gone, and the monastery will be empty. My other students are currently doing erring's for the next few weeks and won't return until he is done with his training." He finished. Bidding each other goodnight I head back into my tent. The next morning I get a note saying that he will meet me at the monastery tomorrow. By high noon I find myself in front of the massive red building. I do not need to explore, because I have been here before. I open the doors and push the button for the first time in years. The training course comes up and I smirk. This was not the first time I had trained here.

(Flashback 10 years ago)

_"Where are we going mommy?" A little six year old girl asks. The woman, who was carrying her on her back up the never ending steps didn't reply, instead focused on the task at hand. The little girl, me, knew that when my mother was silent something important was happening. In a matter of minutes we were faced by a giant red building. "What is this place?" I ask innocently._

_"This is a monastery. The place you will train for the next month. You would be coming when you are a lot older, but fate forbids that." She says. I know not to question her instead watching as the giant red doors open reveling a man as old as time it._

_"It's nice to see you Margret." He says addressing my mother._

_"It is always a pleasure Wu." She reply's bowing low. I follow her lead and the old man's sights are on me._

_"I see you have brought Anastasia with you. This must mean only one thing." He says in a grim voice._

_"Not in front of her. Now you know why we have come here, the question is, will you train her?"_

_"I will try. Come Anna, we have much to learn." He says. I am reluctant to leave my mother, but this man has a friendly aura around him. If my mother trust him then so should I. I can hear her footsteps as she makes her way back down. I watch her fleeting form until the doors shut close. "You have much to learn in one month young one, so we must begin as soon as possible." With those words I feel the ground shake beneath my feet. I'm thrown back landing onto my butt. It hurts but I was taught never to cry at the smaller things. "You know how to shun pain that is a good start." And with that my training began. In exactly a month me and two other girls, that I had come to see as my friends, had completed our training._

(End of flashback)

While spinning and twirling my way through the obstacles once more with my fans in hand I felt at peace. Before I knew it I had finished the training course. Smiling I headed inside to find an open room. Looking around I found my old room. Nothing had changed since I was last here, but now there was a thick layer of dust everywhere. When I threw my suitcase on the bed I coughed at the dust cloud. "This place could really use cleaning." I say to myself. After a bit more wandering around I find the supply closet and get to work.

~Spirit~

I wake up to the sound of the gates opening. Hopping out of bed I rush to the window to see Sensei with the new student. I don't get a good look at him as I rush to get dressed. As I'm finishing up I can hear the training equipment shoot out. "Whoa. Is this going to teach me how to do that cool move?" I hear the boys voice say from outside. I open the door to see him balanced on one foot on one of the poles.

"Oh dear." Me and Sensei say in unison.

"Waaaaah!" He screams as it launches him up and into the gold dragon atop the middle stand. "Gah! Umph!" He says landing on the ground in front of my feet. I look down on him with pity and offer my hand. He refuses and stands up on his own.

"Complete the training course before I finish my tea, then we will see if you are ready." Sensei says from behind me. I turn around to see him pouring himself a cup. There is a moment of silence while he drinks.

"Today you failed." He says finishing then doing a backflip inside. "tomorrow you will try again."

"**Failed!**" The boy yells in outrage "but I didn't even start to-" He is cut off by the doors closing.

"Patience." Sensei says from inside. I then turn to the boy to get a better look at him. He has wild spikey brown hair, and eyes to match. His clothes tell that he works in a blacksmith. Right now his aura shows anger and frustration.

"Who are you!" He ask in a demanding voice. I'm caught off guard, then I decide to pull a Sensei on him.

"Anger and demand will not get you the answers you seek. You will learn who I am when you are ready." I say trying to be as much like Sensei as I can. He stares at me crazy as I head inside. _Let the training begin._ I think smirking.

(The next day)

I'm sitting next to Sensei enjoying a cup of tea as I watch the new boy try out the course. Sadly he doesn't get past the dummies. "Fail." Sensei says calmly.

(Next)

He sort of spins his way past the first two obstacles, but gets beat when it comes to the spinning staffs. "Fail."

(Next)

Beaten on the poles. "Fail."

(Sigh. Next)

Spikey ball to the wall. "Oh, so fail." I giggle at this one.

(Next)

This time he has a look of determination. I start to think he might win it. He manages to get past most of the obstacles, but is beaten by the rotating punching bags. I grimace as he is thrown against the rails. "And," Sensei says putting his cup down," fail."

(Last one?)

This time he comes out before us looking confident. As Sensei grabs his napkin he is off nimbly flipping through the first obstacles. By the time Sensei is pouring his tea the boy is already half way through. As the boy speeds up so does Sensei. Keeping an eye on him Sensei puts in three cubes of sugar. Right before Sensei takes a sip the boy throws his sword knocking the cup out of his hands. By now I am cheering him on, remembering my own training in the process. By the time Sensei has another cup the boy is nowhere to be seen. "Is that one sugar? Or two?" The boy says from right beside us. I smile at his triumph.

"Heh." Sensei says putting his tea down.

"So, am I going to learn this spinjitzu I've been hearing so much about?" The boy ask, and I burst out laughing.

"You already have." Sensei says calmly as I regain myself. "Your final test comes tomorrow." Wait. Final test. I don't know anything about that.

"Huh?" Me and the boy say in unison.

"My advice, is to get some sleep." The boy turns to me.

"Did you know anything about this?" He ask. I shrug.

"No idea." I say honestly. I'm about to make my way inside when I remember something. "Oh, by the way its Anna." I say closing the door.

"Kai." I hear him reply before I walk off to my room.

~Spirit~

I'm lying on my bed reading a book and listing to Kai go on about something. Then I hear a thunk from in front of me. Looking up I see a figure dressed in black with two shrunken. Smiling, I close my book and get out my fans. This could be fun.

**End for this chapter. After some minior changes i feel better about this. I'm am no longer accepting OC's. ~Kitty**


	2. Seven for five

**I probably should of mention this last chapter, Anna's color is purple. If your submitted ninja's color is purple/dark purple. I have found my OC's so no more submitting you will know the lucky winner at the end(yes winner I created my own somehow). Disclaimer- I do not own Ninjago.**

Chapter two- Seven for five

Looking for an escape route I found one in the open celling. Thinking fast I threw my book at him then sprung up using my bed for leverage. Once there I was quickly joined by Kai who had two ninja of his own. Suddenly the one with the shuriken sprung up in front of Kai and attempted to kick him. He stood aside and we took a moment to watch the ninja fall to the ground below. We shared a look then broke out laughing. That laughter was short lived as we were both tackled through the ceiling. I thumped against the door and Kai hit the post reveling the button. Quickly pressing the button I watched as the ninja were taking out by the now spinning training course. I rush over to where Kai was now surrounded giving out a few kicks and punches. For a girl I hit hard and was able to take out the one with nun chucks while Kai fought the other two. Our victory was short lived when two of them tackled Kai. I rush over to help him when I'm tackled from behind. Finding myself in the dog pile I start to struggle when I hear Sensei yell, "Stop!" We untangle ourselves. I find myself between two of the now bowing ninja. _Wait. Bowing? _

"Yes Sensei." They say in unison. Now I was really confused.

"Wait a minute, their students too?" Kai ask stepping forward. Then it hits me. _The other three! _I think excitedly. I have wanted to meet them ever since I got here. Sensei gives a nod. "This was our final test wasn't it?" Kai says in realization.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Heh. You never said anything about a fourth and fifth. Its always three. Three blind mice, three musketeers, three-" The one on my left starts to say, but is cut off by the one by Kai.

"Uh, what he is trying to say Sensei Wu is that the three of us have trained together were solid." He finishes bowing.

"Didn't look so solid to me." Kai says obnoxiously. I reach around the ninja and smack Kai on the head.

"Kai." I whisper.

"What is the meaning of this." The boy on my right says in a more calm manner then the others.

"Each of you have been chosen," Sensei says stepping forward, " each in tune with elemental property's. But first! Ninja Go!" Spinning into a golden tornado he passes each of us. When he gets to me I feel a sudden blast of cold air that is replaced by warm fabric. I'm spun around quickly. When I stop I find myself in a purple ninja suite.

"Whoh! Howed he do that?" Kai asks stunned. I look over to see him in a red suite similar to mine. On his left is one in black; on his right, my left, is one in blue. I look to my right to see the last one in white.

"Gasp! Look what color I am." The one in blue says astounded.

"Wait a minute, I'm still black." The one in black says. I mentally face palm at that statement.

"Kai, master of fire. It burns bright in you." Sensei says completely ignoring the others. He then turns to the blue one. "Jay is blue. Master of lighting."

"Heh. That's not all I'm the master of. I do a little inventing, dabble in model building, a touch of cooking, a little poetry." The blue one, Jay, says.

"More like mouth of lightning." The black one says. I reach over and smack his head too.

"Be nice." I say trying to keep the peace. He looks at me crazy. I look forward to see Sensei standing there.

"Anna, master of the spirit and keeper of the peace." He says and I blush a little. He then turns to the black one. "Black ninja is Cole, solid as rock. Master of earth." Cole does a little spin to show off.

"Heh." Kai remarks. I'm about to smack him when Cole speaks up.

"Nice to meet you kid." He says holding his scythe to Kai's through for a split second before lowering in. "I got your back." He holds the scythe to his through again repeating the process. He flips his hood down reveling a main of black hair to match his black eyes before continuing. "and for the record, there aint nothing in this world I'm afraid of."

"Except for dragons." The one on my right says popping into the conversation.

"Dragons aren't from this world Zane," he says in a smaller voice," I said, **in **this world."

"And white ninja is Zane." Sensei says. I had completely forgotten about him for a moment there. "Master of ice and seer of sixth sense." Zane does a spin similar to Coles and pulls out his shrunken which disappear into thin air the next second.

"I sense this one takes things a little too seriously." Kai remarks. This time I chose to elbow him in the ribs. Zane flips his hood down showing snowy blond hair that stands right up. I want to say it is a buzz cut, but it seems too natural for that. As he looks over at Kai I can tell that our eyes match in color.

"You too have the gift?" He ask innocently.

"Heh, he's just making a joke Zane." Jay says covering for him. He flips his hood down to shown red brown hair to match his brown eyes. "Remember what we talked about." He whispered loud enough for me to barley hear. "Your sense of humor."

"Yes." Zane says nodding. "It was a joke. Haha." He laughs in a robotic sort of way. Jay face palms and I tilt my head to the side. Zane was a curious one.

"Pay attention!" I jump at Sensei's words. "You five are the chosen ones. Who will protect the seven weapons of spinjitzu. From Lord Garmadon."

"But what about my sister." Kai says raising his sword. Jay gasps from beside him.

"We're saving a girl! Is she hot?" Jay ask elbowing Kai.

"Jay." Cole says.

"I just want to know what we're getting ourselves into. Does she like blue?"

"Back. Off." Kai warns.

"When we find the weapons, we will find your sister." Sensei says. "It is time! We must go to the first weapon."

"Hold on a minute, you said you were going to teach us spinjitzu." Cole says.

"Spinjitzu is inside each and every one of you." Sensei says pointing his staff at all of us. "But it will only be unlocked when the key is ready to be found." There is an awkward moment of silence where I relax. "Come!" I jump up in shock. "My feet are tired. We will take the horse carriage."

"Great, now we haft to find the key." Jay remarks.

"Yea, I feel like he is taking us for a ride." Cole replies.

"Well if it means finding my sister, then sign me up." Kay says flipping his hood on.

~Spirit~

The next day we, by we I mean the boys, got an unexpected surprise. "Sign me up." Jay said in a mocking voice. Right now the boys were pulling the carriage while me an Sensei rode in the back. I would have had to pull with them, but there was not enough room. Sometimes its nice being the only girl on the team. Which reminds me.

"Sensei, why are there seven golden weapons and only five of us?" I ask him.

"I am glad you asked Anna. Do you remember the girls from your youth?" He ask and I nod in reply. "They will be joining us soon, but not until the first weapon is in our possesion." His response leaves me with more questions, but I know not to pry.

"So where did Sensei find you three?" Kai ask as if they are some sort of criminals.

"Kai!" I say shocked while kicking him in the head.

"Ow!"

"Well you deserved it!" I say crossing my arms even though I was also curious. "If you don't mind me asking, where do you guys originate from?" I ask more politely.

"Let's just say if it wasn't for Sensei Wu I don't think we would ever be seen together." Cole reply's over his shoulder. "I was testing my limits." Cole describes how he climbed a mountain without any equipment, and without a shirt…

"I was testing my invention." Jay says. He goes on about his mechanical wings. I had to zone out due to his ramblings. Zane's voice snaps me back to reality.

"And I was testing myself." He says describing what is was like under freezing water for over three minutes.

"Your right, if it weren't for Sensei none of us would-" Kai is cut off by Sensei yelling stop. The vehicle comes to a halt and I'm flung forward. Because I was on Sensei's right side Zane was able to catch me. It takes me a moment to register what happened. When I do I start to blush because he was still holding me.

"Thank you." I say quickly standing up. Right now I am thankful that I have my hood over my face.

"The caves of despair." Sensei begins as we climb a bit higher and take cover behind a large rock. "Samuki must be close to unearthing the scythe of quakes. Remember, do not use the weapon. For its power-"

"Yea, yea, yea. It's too much for us mortals. Alright guys lets chop soki this lemonade stand. Cole you got the plan." Jay says cutting off Sensei. I hit him on the head, this time letting him figure out why I did it.

"Sure do. First we lower ourselves down the ledge and then-"

"I don't know about you, but it looks like Kai has another idea." I say cutting him off and pointing to where Kai is flipping behind rock after rock in cover. When Jay try's to hit me I block his blow with one of my fans. "It's not nice to hit a lady."

"Let's go." Jay says with a irritated sigh. We all flip over one of the buildings and hide behind one pole. I don't know how we managed that part though. When the skeletons look away we flip a box over ourselves. It's a bit cramped, and I was stuck between Jay and Zane. Not a good time to mention I was claustrophobic. These guys are not very bright if they don't notice a moving box. They were even oblivious when we had hit a rock. Then one of the skeletons' spotted Kai. Right before he had the chance to give out a warning signal we brought the box atop him. Somehow we managed to rearrange him and stuff a bone in him mouth with the little space we had left. Right before I was going to crawl into the fetal position we switched tactics and rode on the bottom of a conveyor belt instead.

"But it's shaped like a donut. I wonder what it tastes like." I heard one of the skeleton say from above me. It took all my will power not to laugh as he bit into it. When the conveyor belt ended we monkey bar our way under some tracks. Then flipped over to an alcove of rocks. Finally catching up with Kai we climbed a surveillance tower.

"What's the matter with you!" Jay yelled in a whisper whacking Kai on the head. _Hey! That's my job._ I thought.

"Shhh." Was all the response he gave. We then looked into the hole used for sunlight. Inside was the map.

"It's upside down." Jay observed "There digging in the wrong spot."

"The golden weapon is near." Zane says taking out a shuriken and retrieving the map with it. Observing the map we were able to pinpoint the exact location of the scythe.

"There's no time to waist." Kai whispers before back flipping off the platform.

"What is it with that guy?" Jay complains. "Always in a rush." We manage to sneak by the guards and as we enter we can see Kai pathetically trying to move a boulder on his own.

"Hey," Cole says stepping forward, "before you race off again you need to remember were a team."

"Yea, whatever." Kai says sounding a little depressed. I frown a little as I join with the others to push the boulder. Inside is the golden scythe standing in what looks to be a dragons mouth.

"Woah! That is so cool!" Jay yells. It echoes throughout the cave and I smack him again.

"Shhhhh." Cole says as he retrieves the scythe. "Not so loud."

"Aw, come on. Don't be paranoid. Were totally on the opposite side of the caves."

"Zip it okay." Cole says with the scythe now safely wrapped in a sheet. "Now we got the scythe, lets sneak out while those bone heads are still busy." He takes this moment to toss the scythe back to Kai. "All right team. Everyone stick together, the way out is right around the corner." He turns his head to come face to face with Samukai. Samukai draws his four blades. I look at the vast skeleton army and decide that our chances of survival are little to none. Instead of letting that put me down I do an elegant spin while drawing my fans. If this was going to be a fight the so be it. We plow our way through the skeletons, but no matter how many I take down, five seem to take their place. As Kai is surrounded Zane thinks fast.

"Kai, throw it here!" He shouts. Kai throws the blade which is then passed to Cole right before he got tackled.

"There's too many of them." Kai says pulling is sword out of one only to hit another.

"Let me handle it." Jay says striking down one from behind Kai. With a bunch of lame shouts he takes a few down. "Hey, guys, it's just like the training course!" He shouts observing. Looking closely I realize that he is right. The formation of the army is in the exact formation of the course. "Over the planks, dodge the swords, here comes the dummy." He says kicking and flipping in the familiar pattern. All of the sudden he is lit up in a blue tornado.

"Spinjitzu." I say in amazement.

"Jay, what's the key!" Kai ask.

"I'm just going through the motions. This must be what Sensei meant when he said we already know it." I want to slap myself for not knowing it earlier.

"Over the planks, dodge the swords, here comes the dummy." Kai says before turning into a fiery red tornado. I copy his actions and find myself surrounded in a dark purple tornado with light purple mist. In only a few seconds I hear the words retreat. We chase them all out of the exit before stopping.

"Hah! I guess they don't want a second serving of these baby's." Cole says in triumph. Me and Kai shake our heads no while Jay face palms. "Good thing they didn't check out the merchandise in the back." I hear a slight growling from behind me and turn around to see a beast of legends.

"Didn't Sensei say there was a guardian protecting the weapons?" Zane ask. Instead of answering him I turn him around to face the brown beast.

"Is that a uh, uh. That's not what I think it is, is it?" Cole asks with words coated in fear.

"You mean a dragon." Jay answers sounding like he peed himself.

"That sure looks like a dragon." Kai replies.

"I sense we won't be able to spin our way out of this one." Zane says with a shaky voice. I just watch speechless. The dragon gives a roar, rocks and dirt spewing from its mouth. Everyone screams and dives for a side. As we stand up it roars again and we take cover behind some rocks.

"I though dragons weren't from this world." Kai says. He then looks down at the scythe and unravels it.

"No no Kai, bad idea. Sensei told us not to." Jay says trying to talk him out of it.

"There are other ways Kai." I say trying to calm the flame I can see in his aura.

"You better keep your mouth shut." He snaps before rushing forward.

"Kai! Don't!" Cole yells as the scythe is slammed into the ground. The dragon is momentary pinned under a rock which gives us time to run.

"We gotta escape." Kai says looking for an exit. We all look up to see a crack form in the celling providing a route to the surface.

"We'll use spinjitzu." Cole says. We all spin back into our tornados and quickly escape. "That was so awesome!"

"Yes, we are unbelievable." Kai says as they share a hive five. I however, am looking at one ticked off Sensei.

"We are the best." Zane says for once not sensing the tension coming from our master.

"Did you see that! I was like pow, then you were like bam." Jay says.

"Enough!" Sensei finally says clearly outraged. "I told you not to use the scythe!"

"He did it!" Me, Cole, Jay, and Zane say in unison pointing at Kai. (Just for the record I accidently put their names in alphabetical order which I think is awesome)

"I warned him sensei." Cole says trying to sound innocent.

"Using it was my only option." Kai says a bit confused.

"And what makes you think you're more important than the team!" Sensei says still fuming. "Huh, huh?" Now I think he completely lost it.

"They took my sister remember?" Kai says getting angry.

"There are still six weapons left. Maybe next time you can do it right." He says calmly before walking off.

**End for this chapter now for the thanks to all my reviews. **

**Akali13- Just want to say that I love your story. Anyways I was considering using Akali, but since she is used in your story I would get freaked out if I didn't get her personality exactly right. That and I can see her going perfectly with Zane, so if I did put her in the story Anna wouldn't exist due to something you will read later on. Anyways cookie (::)**

**Kendojay788- Sorry for not using yours. I really have no long boring excuse but I do have a cookie (::)**

**TheBlueBoxGirl- I seriously thought of using yours. The organization in fives was what caught my eye, but what happens happens and yours didn't get chosen. Sorry. Cookie? (::)**

**Inkheart5351-Congrats~ I already PM'd you but might as well recognize you. I chose yours for a variety of reasons(one of them being that she has this eyebrows and Cole has bushy ones) a major one of them being that she sounds like she will get along with Anna really well which is what I was looking for. Also the way she achieves her true potential already had me making the chapter in my mind Cookie time(::)**

**StoriesAreMagic- Woot~ first one to not submit an OC(good call on that too) I try to make all my fics as realistic as possible. I haven't mentioned this before, but all my OC's happen to be one of my personality's. Did I mention I may be bipolar? Anyways cookie. (::)**

**Epicwin101- Loving your penname. Anyways if I didn't already have my OC picked out yours would of went into consideration. Cookie though. (::)**

**Sorry If you feel bad if your OC didn't get picked *gives tissue* Lookie its nighttime again so sleep I go~Kitty**


	3. Childhood freinds

**Hey guys after some careful consideration *cough* just now *cough* I decided to introduce the two OC's this episode instead of in Rise of the snakes. Thanks for all of your reviews and I'm just going to warn you now that I will no longer be able to update every day because I have a life and need to stop updating at 11 every night. Even so I will update as much as I can the rest of the summer. Disclaimer- I do not own Ninjago and sadly never will.**

Chapter 3: Childhood friends

As we made our way back up the mountain I noticed two familiar looking figures at the gates. There was one wearing a silver blouse with blue jeans and a purple sash with platinum blond hair that reached her waist; the other had vibrant red hair tied back in a ponytail, sun kissed skin, and was wearing an yellow tank with blue shorts. "Leah? Robin?" I ask addressing the two girls I haven't seen in two years. They quickly turn around to face me.

"Anna!" They say in unison tackling me into a group hug.

"It's so great to see you guys again." I say with a laugh pulling myself away.

"I know! It's been like ages since we have seen you! I thought I was going to die without you smacking me with every mistake!" Robin says as loudly as usual.

"How have you been Anna?" Leah asks me. I'm about to answer when I'm cut off by Robin.

"Who are your friends!" She asks running over to the group. Leah instantly goes into silent mode as I turn around to look at the confused, and slightly scared, group.

"Guys, I would like you to meet Leah and Robin. As you can see you have already met Robin." I say pulling Robin away before she starts poking someone. "Girls this is Cole, Zane, Jay, and Kai."

"Hi, hi, hiya, you're cute!" Robin says with no shame while getting into Kai's personal space. I smack Robin with her staff.

"Robin!" I say embarrassed.

"What, I was only telling the truth!" She replies rubbing the welt on her head. I then remember the very nervous Leah in the background.

"Oh, and this is Leah." I say pushing her forward. "Say hi."

"He-hello." She says silently.

"Don't worry she's always quite when you first get to know her! Give her some time and she'll be chatting it up like there's no tomorrow!" Robin says. I whack her with the staff again.

"Don't be rude-"I'm cut off by a familiar golden tornado. When it disappears Leah is now wearing a silver suit and Robin is wearing an yellow one.

"Leah, silver ninja of the wind!" Sensei yells in order to get our attention. When all of our stares go to her Leah looks frightened. Noticing this he turns to Robin. "And Robin, the yellow ninja of the sun."

"Were ninja now!" Robin says happily with a gasp bouncing up and down. Me and Leah smile at her. There was a comfortable moment of silence until Leah's stomach growled.

"S-sorry. Robin and I haven't eaten since this morning." She exclaims.

"Then join us inside. Kai, Cole, bring them to an empty room. Anna, would you mind cooking tonight?" He asks. We all nod and the boys grab their luggage and head into the gates. As the two girls followed Robin turned around winking before walking alongside Kai. I smiled and shook my head before going to the kitchen. I had been cooking for my mom ever since she had become ill, so I had gotten pretty good at cooking. That is, cooking anything that is not meat. Being one who grew up around death, I do not take kindly to cooking some animal's corpse. Shivering at the thought I took out some spaghetti noodles.

"I guess spaghetti will haft to do." I say taking out a pot.

(Leah's POV)

The rooms the boys showed us were small, but comfortable. Mine was right next to Anna's while Robins was across from mine. It would have been fine, that is, if Robin's wasn't positioned right next to Kai's room. She already said that he was cute, and if Robin likes something she will stop at nothing to get it. "Do you need to know anything else before we go to dinner?" The boy named Cole asks.

"No thank you." I say without stammering. I was still a bit uneasy around the boys though, maybe at dinner I would open up some more. The dining room was rather small, but cozy. The other boys and Robin were already seated, Robin sitting next to Kai. I rolled my eyes at her, but she just grinned back in return. Cole sat near the head of the table leaving me next to Robin and the empty seat where Anna would be sitting. At that very moment Anna came out with several bowls of spaghetti and two large containers of salad. Dashing back into the kitchen she returned with garlic bread.

"No meatballs?" Jay asks which gets him a smack from her. "Ow! I was just asking."

"If you must know, I don't eat or cook meat. I find it disgusting to be handling or consuming what was once a living thing." She replies making her seat beside me. Jay grumbles something under his breath which gets a roll thrown at his head. I smile at their childish antics. Anna hasn't changed a bit since she was little. When Robin finishes before Kai she stays at the table and results to poking peoples cheeks in boredom. Right now she is poking Cole whose eye twitches in frustration.

"Please bear with it. She only does this kind of thing when she's board. If you don't fight back she'll stop." I say in an attempt to calm him down. It seems to work as he relaxes a little and doesn't try to resist.

"Awwwwww. Leah, why did you haft to go and ruin all my fun?" Robin complains pouting. Instead of giving an answer I return to my spaghetti. She huffs and leaves the room without her 'crush'.

~Spirit~

(Anna POV)

The next day we resumed our search for the golden weapons. We were currently on a boat in the freezing artic sea. Cole was driving, Jay was trying to play a game of I-spy, Robin was pacing around the boat impatiently, Kai and Zane were chit chatting, Sensei was balancing on one foot on the stern of the ship, and Leah and I were aimlessly watching the snow fall. "If Sensei knows the way to the next golden weapon, why isn't he steering the ship? We've been drifting aimlessly for miles." I over hear Kai ask.

"Sensei's wisdom is beyond my own." Zane replies.

"The most powerful move in spinjitzu can only be accomplished when all seven elements are combined." Sensei says spinning down from his post. (Oh yea, that's the reason I included Robin and Leah so soon…) "Earth, Ice, Fire, Lightning, Spirit, Wind, Light."

"Uh, what happens when all of them are combined?" Jay asks.

"The tornado of creation, the power to create something out of nothing." I don't know if it was just me, but I could of swore that I saw Sensei pull out a cup of tea from nowhere while saying this. Kai then kicks and spins as if trying to create it himself.

"No Kai. If done incorrectly, it will lead to disastrous consequences."

"Disastrous consequences, right." Kai says disbelieving Sensei's warning. The boat gives a huge shake and I almost fall overboard.

"Uh, wasn't me." I hear Cole say from the wheel.

"Did I do that?" Kai asks.

"No, we are here." Sensei says. Standing up I can see several gates made of ice leading into a mountain of the frozen liquid. We make our way up to the cave where there are several frozen skeletons scattered about the icy cavern.

"Whoa, looks like somebody's already been here." Kai remarks, looking at the frozen remains.

"It's cold!" Robin whines from beside me. We all shush her as the ice sickles on the roof tremble.

"The shrunken." Zane says. I look up to see them hovering below what looks to be another dragons mouth. He jumps up to retrieve them, but as his hand makes contact with the metal his entire body is frozen in a case of ice. The dragon's mouth widens as it growls enabling large chunks of ice to fall onto us. Thinking quickly we grab Zane and run out of there screaming. As we reach the exit Zane is converted into a sled. We ride our way down the path way until we crash into a large block of ice. Everyone is thrown against each other, but the impact manages to break Zane's encasement. "Ow." Our next stop is to the end of the world where the nun chucks of lighting are.

"Skeleton!" I say warning the group of the enemy down below.

"We are being followed." Zane says.

"Let's go!" Jay yells climbing the chain to where the weapon is located. "Alright!" He shouts retrieving it. The dragon flashes out of nowhere forcing him to retreat of the edge. We all follow in suite falling a good ways down before snapping out Jay's latest invention, wings. We glide safely to our next destination which is an crumbling castle. This one takes time, so we wait around a sundial until the sun is full in the sky. Its beams hit the sundial causing a pillar of light, and the staff of light to appear.

"Thank, you." Robin says grabbing the staff and awakening the dragon. Its vibrant yellow form shoots out of the ruins of the once great home. We had prepared ahead of time, and were already headed to the location of the whip of winds. It is located on top of a massive cliff. Its winds are so strong that we haft to stay tied together in order for none of us to fly away. Reaching the top the whip is curled around what looks to be a tail. As it is removed the tail disappears in the blink of an eye to be replaced by a silver dragon. Once again Jay's invention comes to use as we ride the wind back to the earth. Night is approaching fast, so we only have time to retrieve the fans of spirit before the sun disappears. The next golden weapon is located in an ancient Mayan temple. We take nearly half an hour figuring our way through a series of mazes and traps before it opens up to a vast room filled with gold. "So, shiny." Robin says leaning in to touch a golden statue.

"No!" Leah shouts holding her back. "If I have learned anything from books it's that you **don't **touch golden statures in ancient temples." Robin pouts a little before returning to the group. I give her a pitiful smile before looking at the fans. They are rotating around a purple orb; it is almost like they are doing a hypnotic dance. I take a step toward them only to release a brigade of arrows. Someone pulls me backward just in time. I watch as the arrows fly past my face. I'm about to look back to see who my savior is when I remember that I'm still in their arms. Looking down I see a familiar white suit. Embarrassed I jump out of his arms only to set off another trap. He catches my hand just in time, preventing me from impaling myself on the spikes below.

"Th-thanks." I say in a shaky voice from being near to death twice. His only response is a nod of the head.

"How are we supposed to know where the traps are?" Kai questions looking to the ground for any signs of pressure plates. I look back to the orb and the fans mysterious dance around them.

"Of course." I whisper taking out my own fans. Without a second thought I mimic the pattern of the golden weapons. _Left, right, spin, left. Left, right, spin, left._ I repeat the pattern over and over in my head until I reach the other side un-harmed. The team cheers as I remove the blades from their resting place. There's a roar from deep inside the mazes. We don't waste time getting out of there. That night we were celebrating around a campfire only miles from where the last golden weapon was located. Jay, Kai, and Robin were dancing while Cole and Leah played two separate sets of drums in perfect harmony. Sensei Wu was calmly sitting down gazing at the campfire, while Zane and I blissfully watched on.

"Come on Sensei, join us!" Kai says trying to get him onto the party.

"Yea Sensei, It would be fun!" Robin chimes in.

"There is still one weapon left." Sensei says sounding worried. "We must get our sleep."

"Aw, Sensei. You gotta admit that were kicking their bony buts!" Jay says.

"Get up here, show us some moves." Kai says. If we weren't under aged to drink, I would guess that Kai would be more like this when he's drunk.

"…I guess I could." Sensei says giving in. "Now this move is very special." He stands on one leg.

"But if done incorrectly, will it lead to disastrous consequences?" Zane ask. Everyone breaks out laughing.

"Oh, Zane! Is that a joke? A sense of humor? You found it." Kai asks still laughing. (Don't question the 'that's a Zane' part. I honestly have no idea what he said there) Cole and Leah return to playing the drums, and Sensei starts to dance.

"Shake what your momma gave you." He says grabbing his mustache. "Look at this one." I can honestly say at this point, that I have been scarred for life. "Spin around." We all go into another laughing fit. After that I curl up next to something warm and fall asleep. I wake up to find myself bound together with everyone else. I'm a heavy sleeper, so all I can tell is that Kai was gone, the skeletons had the golden weapons, and that I was uncomfortably close to Zane.

"To the fire temple!" Samukai yells raising five golden weapons in the air while the fans floated around him. The army gives out a loud cry which is cut off by a shadow appearing.

"My brother has taken the sword of fire to the underworld." It hisses. "Hurry! Return home and unite the weapons before it's too late!"

"Uh, change of plans. To the underworld!" Samukai yells once again. The skeletons cheer raising their weapons high before taking off in their vehicles.

"Great, now what." Cole says.

"Now, we get outta here." Jay says pulling out one of the skeletons swords.

"Uh, Jay. Before you do that you might want to-"Cole tries to warn him that only Robin and him were upright on the rope. As it falls we all land in a big pile. Jay is on bottom followed by Cole, Leah, Zane, and then me on top. "Warn us." He finishes.

"Let's go!" Zane shouts standing up after I get off of him. We quickly flip on our hoods and run after the skeletons. It's not long before we are able to catch up by jumping through the trees. We split into three groups as we close in on the skeletons. Cole and Leah were holding back the bikes with their weapons; Zane and I took out the skeletons on the side bikes; and Jay and Robin took care of Samukai's bike.

"Get them!" Samukai shouts. The skeletons that we have not defeated jumped over to the main bike where they were thrown off by Jay and Robin's tornado. Right now I am thankful that we took the time to teach her and Leah how to do that before we left. They then try to undo the chains with no results.

"Hey Cole!" Jay says hopping on one bike.

"Leah!" Robin says hopping on the other. Jay gets hit in the throat with Cole's scythe and Leah's whip wraps around Robin's.

"Jay/Robin, sorry I didn't see you." Cole and Leah say in unison. I then see Zane try to take out the drivers of the main cart when Samukai knocks him off. I quickly grab his hand and pull him back onto the cart.

"One more save by me and we're even." I say before going back to the fight. It doesn't last much longer as Samukai puts the vehicle in full gear throwing all of us off. In a flash of purple light he descends into the underworld. Jay says something in a scratchy voice that I cannot understand.

"You don't need to say it. I know." Cole replies understanding. "We lost."

**Sorry for the very late update. The speakers blew out on my computer yesterday so I wasn't able to listen to the episodes. It was supposed to be updating two days ago, but I fell asleep at the keyboard. (this is not the first time I have done that) and my computer would not allow me to open those little thingies on the side to upload the document. All good now though. Now onto my reviews.**

**Inkheart5351- Your welcome. And the smacking heads part just came to me at a random moment. Since, as I mentioned in the previous chapter, they are a part of me I had to include that. (::)(::)**

**Animals Music and Ninjago- I don't put all of the lines in because I want to leave some dialog space in for the OC's or I have no clue to what they just said and can give no reasonable guess.(::)**

**TheBlueBoxGirl- *Shrugs* sometimes I just don't feel the characters. (::)(::)**

**Epicwin101- I'm a little scared to give you your two cookies. (I give you a cookie for each time you review) (::)(::)**

**Lezul- continued(::)**

**StoriesAreMagic- I like to put as much fluff in as possible without immediately hitting it off into a relationship. I tend to make things go naturally, but with a lot more embarrassing moments.(::)(::)**

**Anonymous- thanks~(::)**

**As i said, i will not be able to update for a while. C ya till then~Kitty**


	4. End of Evil

**This is the shortest chapter in hear so it makes me kinda sad. Anyways Disclaimer I do not own Ninjago.**

**Chapter 4: End of Evil(for now)**

After our small defeat at the hands of Samukai we realized that our business laid elsewhere. We re-collected ourselves and ran off to the fire temple. "Kai! Sensei!" Cole yells into the fire temple as I look around for their auras. As they look at me I shake my head. They then look to Zane for the location of the sword of fire.

"The sword of fire was here, as well as our friends but I only sense loss. We are too late." He says flipping of his hood. "The elemental weapons have left this realm and are now in the Underworld. The end is drawing near."

"Great," Cole says with an angry sigh, "the one place no mortal can cross over."

"What about my Kai?" Robin asks in a hoarse voice. "There is no way he could have crossed over."

"We may not be able to cross over," We here Kai's voice say. The temple splits in two to reveal him and another girl on crimson dragons back.

"Ahhhhhh!" Cole screams jumping behind a pillar as the dragon roars. I hear Leah give a quick and almost silent giggle at this.

"Our father used to tell us stories about the dragons. They were mystical creatures who belonged to both worlds and ferried between them." The girl says.

"Who what, are you insane?" Cole says shaking his head.

"Once he realized we were trying to protect the sword of fire, ha he actually became quite a softie." Kai explains as the dragon nuzzles him. He laughs. "Knock it off." The girl laughs as well.

"Do you like-"Jay says in the same hoarse as Robin but is cut off by a cough.

"He cannot talk, but he wants to know if you like blue." Zane clarifies. I'm about to smack both of them when the girl responds.

"It's my favorite color."

"Yes." He says in the same voice. Then he flinches for my attack. Instead I cross my arms and roll my eyes. He can have this one, but only because I can tell he really likes her. She then jumps off the dragon.

"Nya?" Kai says sadly flipping off his hood.

"This is good bye, isn't it?" She finishes for him. He gives a sad nod. "Come back to me in one piece, okay?" He nods, "I don't want to have to run the store on my own."

"I promise I won't be gone for long." He says getting on the dragon.

"I'll keep a candle lit outside our shop until you return."

"Don't worry." Robin says in the same hoarse voice then gives a cough. "He'll be back before bed time." She then joins him on the dragons back followed by Jay. We then realize there is no more room.

"Uh you guys go on ahead. There's not enough room for all of us on that," Cole says motioning to the dragon, "thing."

"You're right, Cole, but I got a way to fix that." Kai responds. About an hour later, thanks to Kai's dragon, we are all in the air in our own dragons. Everyone was having fun except for Cole who is holding onto the seat for dear life. "Easy. Not so fast."

"Who is willing to bet Cole has peed himself!" Robin says in her normal voice. Apparently the air pressure up this high has regained her voice at least temporarily. At least six hands go in the air.

"Whoa! This is awesome." Jay says.

"Yes, this is quite fun." Zane says.

"So peaceful." I say from my dragon who is flying in a similar manner to the fans dance.

"Woo-hoo-hoo-hoo!" Kai cheers from his.

"So how do the dragons cross over to the Underworld?" Cole asks sounding more relaxed.

"I think we're about to find out!" Kai yells as the dragons dive back into the clouds. We all start to scream as the dragons spin in place making an elemental tornado of their own and going through the now opened portal.

"Is it over?" Cole asks with his eyes shut tight.

"Hardly. I hope these dragons know what they're doing." Kai says as our dragons split up into two different sections. After going through a tunnel lined with purple crystals our dragons come back together. "They're speeding up. Hold on." We all scream as the dragons come to a halt throwing us all off.

"Solid ground! We made it!" Cole says happily. I look father to see floating masses of rock and a large temple.

"Sensei's inside." Zane says looking at the temple.

"They're expecting us." Kai says. I then realize that somehow all of our outfits have changed. Instead of having the dragon emblem on our suits there was now the design of a golden dragon. Since there is no other way across we swing from stalactite to stalactite until we are over the temple. A small chunk of rock falls from the stalactite Kai is holding and falls to the ground below, knocking out a skeleton. As we find more narrow structures Jay yells something we can't understand.

"Can I be the first to say it's been an absolute pleasure since Jay lost his voice?" Cole says. Kai, Leah, and I nod our agreements. We then look up to see that we are hanging on spider legs.

"Sp-sp." Robin stutters before fainting.

"Whoa!" The rest of us yell falling to the ground below. The impact makes Robin wake up and rub her head.

"Ninja!" One of the skeleton yell as the rest surround us. We all regroup standing back to back.

"I count ten bone heads to every one of us." Cole says calculating.

"I think we can take them." Robin says in her normal voice fully recovered. Then the spiders drop down. Robin faints again, but is quickly caught by Kai. As soon as he catches her she snaps back up as good as new.

"Uh oh. Anyone got any bright ideas?" Kai asks as the army closes in. We are all silent. "Any ideas? I'm still all ears." Jay then says something that no one can understand. "Huh?"

"You feel a weird sensation?" Cole questions.

"No" Jay responds in a raspy voice.

"You ate an odd crustacean?" Zane guesses.

"No."

"Your mom is on probation?" Leah says, everyone just face palms at that one. Jay tries to say it again with no results.

"I got it, I got it. Two natives on vacation, huh?" Kai says proudly.

"That was worse than Leah's guess." I mutter.

"Tornado of Creation!" Jay says raspy at first but then regains his voice.

"Oh." We all say in unison.

"Welcome back" Zane says patting him on the back.

"But it could lead to disastrous consequences." Cole says.

"We're about to have a disastrous consequence." Kai responds looking at the incoming army.

"Let's do this. Earth!" Cole says spinning into his tornado.

"Fire!"

"Ice!"

"Lightning!"

"Wind!"

"Spirit!"

"Light!"

" Ninja-Go!" We all shout in unison joining the tornados together. It becomes one large tornado of destruction as it sucks the entire skeleton up. As it cools off and we return to normal all of the skeletons are now in a giant bone ferries wheel.

"Come on, there's no time to waste." Kai says running in. We follow after him to see Sensei battling Samukai. We try to go and help him, but Kai holds up back. "No. This is Sensei's fight." We watch as the battle progresses. I see the weapons do some pretty awesome things. The sword shoots fire, the shuriken freeze the sword, the nun chucks shoot lightning, the fans are able to fly on their own and attack four times simultaneously before returning, the staff blinds its foe, the whip summons a whirl wind similar to Leah's elemental tornado, and the scythe opens a fissure in the ground. After a few more attacks Samukai wins.

"Bring me the seven weapons." The man known as Lord Garmadon says from his throne.

"No. You will obey me now." Samukai says in revolt. This makes Garmadon laugh.

"No one can handle all of their power at once." Sensei says joining us. The weapons in Samukai's hands, along with the fans floating around him, are shaking violently.

"Selfish fool. Did you think I wouldn't plan on your betrayal?" Garmadon says.

"What's happening to me?" Samukai cries.

"You've fallen right into my master plan. Not even I can handle all their power. But now that they are combined it'll create a vortex through space and time allowing me to finally escape this ghastly place." Garmadon Samukai is lifted up. With one final scream Samukai disappears in a cloud of smoke. A vortex then opens as Garmadon jumps down.

"Father would not want you to do this, brother." Sensei says.

"Father is no longer here. Good and evil, there has always been a balance. But, where I go, the balance can be destroyed. Soon I will be strong enough to possess the four weapons so I may recreate the world in my image. You. You were always his favorite." He says before leaving. I don't know if it's just me, but he seems to have some childhood issues.

"He is gone, but he will return." Sensei says flipping down.

"Then we'll be ready for him." Kai says picking up the sword of fire. We all following in suite picking up the weapons of our elements. As the fans float over to me they give off what sounds like a purr.

"Did you miss me?" I say taking them down from the air.

"And keep an eye out in case he has any more of his evil plans." Cole says trying to sound like the leader again.

"Then I have done my part. The balance has been restored. For now." Sensei says.

As we return back to our world via dragon I watch as the clouds of evil disperse from the land. Right now we were heading back to Kai's village to pick up Nya.

"Kai!" She yells happily running out of the house and hugging her brother.

"Hey, my turn." Jay and Robin say in unison. Nya and Jay hug as well as Robin and Kai. Leah and I roll our eyes at their actions. The crowd cheers as the rest of us hop off our dragons.

"I'm so happy your back." Nya says after she breaks away from Jay.

"Ha, for now. But it's not over. Lord Garmadon will return." Kai says in a serious manner causing the crowd to stop cheering.

"And we'll be ready for him." Cole says walking up.

"Yeah!" All of us cheer high fiving with the golden weapons causing all of us to fly backward.

"Okay. We gotta remember not to do that again" Kai says sitting up.

"Ugh. Good idea." Cole agrees.

"Yeah we'll stick to high- fives instead." Jay says.

" Agreed." Zane says causing everyone to laugh. "Was that a joke?"

**End here guys. I won't be able to get to the Rise of the snakes until next week. I have big plans for then though. The plot line gives me plenty of space to put new material and it's where the relationships start kicking in. On to my reviews.**

**Inkheart531- Phew. I was so nervous when I put her in last chapter, but now I think I have her personality down. (::)(::)(::)**

**TheBlueBoxGirl- I am considering having her as a side character later on. I will most likely haft to reduce her age though. You also seem to be the one who is in love with my cookies so you get extra chocolate chips. (:::)(:::)(:::)**

**AnimalsMusicandNinjago-thanks again for that line. I'm going to change it as soon as I post this chapter. And thanks for the outline for this chapter it helped me get it done faster. (::)(::)(::) **

**Till next time~Kitty**


	5. Little Garmadon

**Woot~ Rise of the Snakes finally!*Dodges microwave* I know it's been awhile but don't be so violent. Disclaimer- I do not own Ninjago.**

Chapter 4- little Garmadon

It's been about a month since I last saw the ninja. After we saved the world I decided to head home. Arising from bed I once again went through my normal schedule. First I would have breakfast, then shower, feed Willow my dragon, get any funeral preparations done, eat lunch, clean off the headstones, visit my mother's grave, deliver flowers to all the headstones, feed Willow again, have dinner, sleep and repeat. Today however my routine was interrupted by a call from Nya. I had been keeping touch with everyone ever since I left. It was kind of hard considering I could only see Leah and Robin every other weekend and have yet to visit the ninja, so I was surprised to get a call from them. "Lord Garmadon," I hear her frantic voice say from the other end, "he's returned!"

"What!" I say panicked.

"He was spotted approaching Jamonacai Village!" (Hope I spelled that right enough) I quickly hang up and hop on Willow.

"Come on girl!" I say taking off. When I am about half way there I see six other flying objects. "Guys!" I yell waving at them.

"Anna!" They shout back.

"It is a pleasure to see you again my friend." Zane says from his dragon. I don't know why but I blush.

"You to." I say facing away. _What is wrong with me?_ I think.

"Annie! It's been like, forever since I last saw you!" Robin shouts over to me from Sunny.

"I saw you last week." I reply giggling.

"How have the boys been?" I ask Leah since she is able to see them every once in a while.

"Good, if you don't count that they don't train anymore." Leah replies from Cloud earning a giggle from me. "Cole has been really nice to me lately, and Zane always mentions that he misses you. In between me and you, Kai has been nicer to Robin lately so I don't think it will be too long before they hit it off. Jay on the other hand is head over heels for Nya, but is too shy to make a move."

"Sounds like someone has their eyes on you Leah." I say quickly taking a glance at Cole who, as I predicted, was looking straight at her.

"Huh?" She looks behind her at Cole who quickly turns his head away. "Well if that's true what about Zane then?" At this I quickly hide my blush again.

"Just a friend." I say urging Willow forward a little.

"Just like old times, aye Rocky." I hear Cole say.

"You guys believe what Sensei said about unlocking our full potential." I hear Kai say. Now this was new.

"He may be onto something. I mean, since we got these golden weapons it's not like we ever had to use them. I wonder what they do." Jay says pulling out his nun chucks. My fans take this moment to fly out of my pouch chirping and circling me.

"Not now guys." I say placing them back into the pouch and returning to the conversation.

"I for one look forward to the future, if there is more for us to accomplish, let it be." Zane says.

"Don't know about you," Cole says flying closer to the guys, "but is anyone else a little excited about battling Lord Garmadon. I've been looking forward to trying out some new spinjitzu moves. Could be the perfect opportunity."

"Race you there?" Kai asks before all the guys take off.

"Boys, always trying to show off." Leah says shaking her head.

"Last one there hast to ask out their crush!" Robin yells taking off after them. Leah and I share a look before taking off after her. It's not like I was crushing on the ninja of ice or anything. I just didn't want to give her the satisfaction of winning.

"Jamonacai Village. First ninja there wins!" I hear Kai yell as I finally catch up to them. They all end up sort of crash landing. "Hah, I was first!"

"No one was faster than me!" Jay argues.

"My feet were down before yours!" Cole counters.

"You were all disillusioned. It was clearly me." Zane says.

"Boys, boys." Robin says calmly landing. "The only thing important here is that I won and the other two lost." Right at that moment Leah and I crash landed. "So who landed last?" She says turning to us.

"It was her!" We both yell pointing to the other one.

"Well since it seems like a tie you both lose."

"What!" We yell. This entire time the boys where giving us crazy stares and all of us had ignored the screams from the village.

"We can settle this later, let's go." Cole says entering the village, people where running around franticly and shutting doors behind them. On the wall is a huge shadow that looks like Lord Garmadon, but something is wrong.

"Stay sharp fellows. Whatever happens never let your guard down." Kai says as the shadow gets closer.

"It is I, Lloyd Garmadon!" says a boy dressed in black as he emerges from around the corner. "I demand all the candy In town!" Lloyd jumps on the fountain. "Or else!"

"Lloyd Garmadon?" Jay says a bit confused. "I thought we were gonna face Lord Garmadon."

"It's his son." Cole explains. "Looks like he escaped his boarding school for bad boys again. And to think we could have been doing Spinjitzu already."

" Uh give me your candy or I will release the serpentine on you." Lloyd says pulling out a can. As he opens It up rubber snakes pop out. The villagers boo and throw vegetables at him. "Ha ha no wait I asked for candy not vegetable's, I hate vegetables!"

"He's gonna have to do a lot better than using an old bedtime story to scare people." Kai says.

"The serpentine are real Kai. They are not something to joke about." Zane exclaims.

"Serpentine? Real? Ha we're talking about the ancient race of snake people who once ruled Ninjago and were supposedly locked underground…" Kai says in complete disbelief.

"Uhh sealed in five different tombs to separate the warring tribes and insure they don't unify to exact their revenge upon those who put them there." Jay says a bit panicky.

"I don't like snakes, they give me the creeps." Leah says shivering a bit.

"It was an old wives tale to teach kids not to poke our noses where they don't belong. Don't you think it's a little suspicious no one has ever found one of their tombs?" Kai says supporting himself.

"Well, that's because you'd be a fool to look for one. If there was anything I hated more than dragons, it was snakes rubber or not." Cole says as we take Lloyd off the fountain. "Don't worry folks; we'll take care of this. Nothing to see here."

"You will bow down to me or suffer my wrath! I'll give you the count of three. One, two…" Lloyd says struggling against us.

"What are we supposed to do, spank him?" Kai suggest.

"Two and a half…" Lloyd continues. In the end we tie the poor kid to a pole.

"Ahh… You just made me your nemesis. Mark my words, you'll pay for this!" Lloyd screams from his perch. Everyone but Leah and I laugh. Leah because she had a little sister about his age, and me because there was something about this kid. Zane then goes and buys everyone candy. We quickly take away Robin's. The last thing she needs is more caffeine.

"Hey!" She says in protest.

"Next time, try paying for your candy." Cole says.

"Crime doesn't pay muchacho; you can take that to the bank." Kai says.

"Umm cotton candy." Jay says eating some of his. I then decide to chew on the gum that was giving to me, even though I felt a little bad. Lloyd growls in anger at this. As we are leaving poor Lloyd still up there I decide to go back and rescue him.

"Hey guys, I left something back there. Be back in a minute." I say running off. As I return to the ally way we left Lloyd at I can see that the crowd is gone but he's still up there.

"Did you come to mock me some more!" He screams still angry. I flip my way up there and get him down.

"I felt bad for leaving you up here." I say as we return to the ground.

"I don't need your pity!" He says in disgust.

"And I wasn't asking for your approval." I say before leaving. As I get out of sight I look back over the corner to see him wiping away some tears. I then throw a bag full of candy at him that he catches. He looks around curious before opening it. The smile on his face makes me feel better and I head back to the guys. Right now they are all gathered around a scroll.  
"Prophecy?" I hear Jay ask.  
"It means it tells the future." Kai replies sarcastically.  
"Oh course, ha ha, I knew that." Jay says not sure of himself.

"Hey guys I'm back." I say but they take no notice. Looking over Zane's shoulder I see a picture of eight ninja. One green one and the other are us.

"One ninja will rise above the others and become the green ninja. The ninja destined to defeat the dark Lord." Zane translates.

"Oo look, a picture!" Jay remarks and I smack him on the head subconsciously.

"Dark lord? Hold on do you think they mean Lord Garmadon? Wait a minute, is that us? Is anyone thinking what I'm thinking?" Kai says.

"Like how good I'm gonna look in green?" Jay remarks.

"Ha, isn't it obvious I'm gonna be the green ninja?" Kai counters.

"The color obviously suits me!" Jay returns.

"It matches my eyes!" Robin complains.

"Technically, I am the best." Zane says otherwise. _Well can't argue with that one_. I think.

"Everyone, stop it! Remember why Sensei brought us together in the first place. We're a team. We weren't meant to see this, and probably for a good reason." Cole says getting in leader mode. He takes the scroll from Kai. "Come on, let's head back home. We have training to do."

"It's about time I added some finesse to my routine." Jay says.

"Well I could use some exercise." Zane says.

"I am a bit rusty." I remark.

"My balance needs training." Leah says.

"I have a speed record to beat!" Robin says already pumped.

"Yea I gotta work on some new moves." Cole remarks. We all hop back onto our dragons.

"So then we all agree, the prophecy states that one of us will become the Green Ninja and the issue will not rest until it is decided." Jay says as we head up the steps.

"May I suggest a tournament? Last man standing is the best." Zane suggest.

" And will be declared the Green Ninja! I love it!" Kai agrees.

"I hate to be the downer here, but I don't think-"I'm cut off by Leah and Robin pulling me back. They release me when the boys are outta sight. "What was that for!"

"Shhhh." They say in unison.

"We are working out the details for you and Leah asking out your crushes." Robin says in a loud whisper. I was hoping they had forgotten about that.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not crushing on anybody." I say trying to escape. They just pull me back and give me a look.

"Oh really? Not even on a certain ninja of ice?" Robin asks. My face turns a little pink.

"N-no." I stamper out.

"Oh, too bad then. I heard he really wanted to go to the firefly festival this weekend, but as you know its couples only. Guess we will haft to disappoint him." Robin says in a fake sad voice. _So that's her evil plan._ I think.

"I'm going to ask Cole." Leah says innocently.

"And I have a plan to get Kai to ask me." Robin says in an even more innocent voice.

"Rumor is Jay is going with Nya." Leah says.

"So I guess poor Zane is going to be left all alone while you go play in some graveyard and all of his friends are enjoying the firefly festival." Robin says faking a few tears.

"Well…if he would be all alone I might consider it." I say getting weaker.

"Good! Then it's a date!" Robin says running up the steps.

"I was just pitied into it wasn't I?" I ask watching Robin disappear out of view.

"Yup." Leah replies heading after Robin.

"What have I gotten myself into?" I say with a sigh going after them. When I reach the top of the steps Kai's sword is on fires and he is spinning crazily around.

"It's too hot!" He yells as he struggles against the sword.

"It's burning" Zane says.

"Fire!" Jay yells panicked.

Kai spins around until he drops his sword, which was on fire. The fire quickly spread around the monastery and trapped Kai in a circle of flames. Jay and Zane ran over to help. Suddenly Sensei Wu throws open the doors, grabs Zane's shrunken, and puts out the fire.

"What were you thinking?" Sensei Wu demanded.

"Uh," Jay began, "we were trying to figure who was the Green Ninja!" Zane whacked him sharply on his back. "Ow! Uh, did I say 'Green Ninja'? No, sorry." He cleared his throat. "What I... What I said was 'lean'- Ah..."

"Mean pizza…?" Leah says trying to cover for him, but fails horribly.

"You were not supposed to see this," Wu sighed.

"But, Sensei," Kai said, "we wanna know. Which one of us is the chosen one?"

"None of you!" Sensei Wu turned around. "If you do not unlock your full potential."

"But, my sword, it was so bright!" Kai protested. "Is this what you meant by unlocking our Golden Weapons?"

"You are only at the beginning," Sensei Wu said. "And the road is long and winding. But, yes. This is what I meant. If this is what it must take for you to train, then so be it. But none of you are near the level of what it takes to be the Green Ninja." The boys return to their training as Sensei heads inside, and Robin pulls me and Leah into a huddle.

"Ok girls, this is it. The perfect time to ask the boys. I'll go first since I'm getting Kai to ask me." Robin says breaking the huddle. "Oh, and Leah."

"Yes?" Leah questions.

"You don't mind me flirting with Cole right?"

"No-Wait! What!" Robin only gives off an evil cackle at her response before heading over to where Kai and Cole were training.

"Great." I hear Kai mummer as Robin makes her way over.

"Hi Cole!" Robin chirps surprising the two guys.

"Um, hi Robin." He reply's unsure of himself.

"I just wanted to complement you on how manly you look while training. Sooo much better than Kai." She says making hand motions for emphasis.

"Uh…Thanks?" He says turning a little pink. Looking toward Kai I can see that he is trying hard to ignore them, but the way that he is fighting now is much more aggressive and off focus than before.

"I was wandering, are you going with anyone to the firefly festival this year. Cus I think I would be great if we went together." She says twirling a loose strand of hair from her pony tail with her finger. This causes Cole to turn beet red. I hear a slight growl from beside me to see Leah steaming just like Kai. Jealousy is such a beautiful thing isn't it.

"Well n-no." Cole says taking a few steps back. "b-but I was thinking of asking someone else." He then looks over to Leah and turns a deeper shade of red. Leah takes notice and simmers down.

"Aw, too bad. And I was soooo looking forward to the festival this year." Robin says pouting.

"You can always as Kai or Zane." Cole suggest returning to normal.

"You know how Zane is, and Kai…"

"Would be happy to take you." Kai says butting in. "As a **friend**." He says being sure to emphasize friend.

"Then it's a date." Robin says with a wide grin skipping away.

"I sense you have just been tricked." Zane says walking over. "But might I ask, what is the firefly festival?" I take this as my moment to ask him.

"It's a festival that takes place at the end of fall to commemorate the migration of the fireflies. People pair up, usually couples, and watch the fireflies leave Ninjago. Afterwards there is fireworks and a feast. If you want I could take you. I have wanted to see them for myself for quite a while." I say walking up.

"And me and Cole can join you, that is, if you don't mind Cole." Leah says backing me up. Cole turns pink again.

"S-sure." He says quickly nodding. This turns Leah the same shade. We kind of stand there in an awkward silence until Sensei burst through the doors.

"The Serpentine are back! Everyone in Jamonacai Village is in danger!" He yells in warning.  
" Calm down, Sensei." Cole says relived to get away from the silence. "We were just there. It was some kid who says he's-"  
"The Spirit smoke does not lie! An ancient evil has been released!" Sensei says cutting him off.  
" Nya's there right now!" Kai says getting a bit panicked.  
" Nya?" Jay questions trying to comprehend that his crush is in danger. We all look at each other before running to the dragon stables and mounting our dragons.  
"Stay close. Stay together." Kai commands from Flame.  
" Would we do it any other way?" Cole says taking the lead.  
" Ha-ha-ha! I'm never coming down from this sugar high!" We hear Lloyd say from below us pushing a wheelbarrow of candy.

"Maybe I shouldn't of given him that candy." I mummer to myself. Zane apparently heard because he looks at me before jumping down to face him.  
" Sorry to bust your buzz, little Garmadon. But it's way past your bedtime!" Cole says.  
"Get them!" Lloyd commands. One of the snakes rattles their tail.

"Sssseze them!" it orders.  
" The Serpentine? They're real?" Kai says in shock.

"Oh no. I don't like snakes. I really, really don't like snakes." Leah says hiding behind Cole a bit. The serpentine start to close in around us.  
" It's not just them we have to worry about." Cole says looking back at the zombie like villagers. "The whole village has been hypnotized!" Jay began swinging his nun chucks, until Zane stopped him.  
" Our weapons are unstable!" Zane warns, "We could do more harm than good!"  
"That leaves us with RUUUUUUUN!" Jay says switching into panic mode. We all jump over the snakes, Leah giving a small sequel, and start to flip from building to building. We all finally settle behind a building. We all take to hiding behind a wheelbarrow.  
"Nya?" Kai asks as Nya jumps in.  
"You're okay!" Jay says in relief.  
" Barely." She says out of breath "They've hypnotized everyone in town!"  
" Mind control. How is this possible?" Jay asks.

"Honestly I'm not surprised." I say earning me a few glances.  
" When you hear them rattle their tails, don't look them in the eyes! That's how they get you." Nya says ignoring my words.  
"Well what are we supposed to do?" Jay says raising his arms in emphasis. "We can't use our weapons and now we gotta fight with our eyes closed? Perfect."  
"The snake with the staff is the general. He's the one in charge. If we can get the staff from him, it holds the anti-venom. If we get that, we can save everyone!" Nay says continuing to ignore everyone else's words.  
" Look guys. Forget about the whole Green Ninja thing. Let's make Sensei proud. The seven of us. We're a team." Kai says in a bit of a pep talk.  
" Now you're talkin'!" Cole says in support.  
" And Nya, you can be our honorary member." Jay says including her.  
" Gee. Thanks." Nya says sarcastically.

"Don't worry Nya, we'll find you something to do." Robin says before we take off. We jump back over to the snakes where Kai lands first, immediately getting targeted by two snakes.

" You wanna play? How 'bout a little Spinjitzu? Ninjaaaaa-Go!" He says spinning into his elemental tornado. It then proceeds to crash into a wall where he falls to the ground.  
" Okay, we're really out of shape" Jay says face palming.

"That's what you get for not practicing." I say in a sing song voice indicating that I had been improving on my spinjitzu. Kai quickly stands up and thrust up his arms, whacking two Serpentine in the nose.  
" Hah! Consider this a warning, ninja!" Lloyd says running of with the wheelbarrow. Zane throws his shrunken while I throw my fans. The fans distract Lloyd while the shrunken form a pile of ice that Lloyd trips over.  
" Ninjaaaaa-Go!" Zane and I say in unison circling around Lloyd. It looks like I wasn't the only one who did a bit of training on the side.  
" Sensei was right. Never put off until tomorrow what can be done today. We should've dealt with you the first time around." Zane says. I just look at Lloyd in disappointment mixed with sadness.  
" Retreat!" Lloyd yells getting up.  
" Retreat!" The leader of the snakes orders. As the serpentine run out of the village Zane and I join the others.  
" You have the anti-venom!" I hear Nya say to Cole who then proceeds to look at the staff in his hands.  
"By golly, you're right!" He says as if snapping out of a daze.  
" Quick! The fountain!" Nya says.  
" Good idea!" He runs over to the fountain and places the staff in the water. Smoke starts to pour out curing all of the villagers.  
" We're sorry, Sensei." Kai says walking up to him. "If we'd dealt with Lloyd before he became a problem, none of this would've been necessary."  
" Even lessons learned the hard way are lessons learned. A great evil has been released. I fear troubling times will come. This is only the beginning." Sensei replies.  
"Then, we will train. And we will be ready for the Serpentine." Zane says.  
" It may not be Lord Garmadon, but that doesn't mean we won't bring our A-game." Cole says.  
" Help us train. Help us realize our potential." Kai says.  
" Yeah, teach us the secrets behind the weapons of Spinjitzu." Jay says.

"And bring us better understanding of their power." I say joining them.

"Yeah! I want to know what my staff does!" Robin says holding up the staff. Leah giggles a bit as she joins.  
" There is much to teach. We must go back to the monastery." Sensei says as we return to our dragons.

"When am I gonna get my own dragon?" Nya says with a sigh.  
"Patience, Nya. Your time will come."

**I'm sooooooo sorry it took so long to update this. Honestly I have been meaning to for a while now, but I have been putting it off. I offer you my sincerest apologize. Now forth to the reviews.**

**Animals Music and Ninjago- I know. I have a vague idea for all of them and have most of it planned out. Your help I what enabled me to finish this chapter. It would of taking me so much longer to finish this if it wasn't for you.**

**Lezul- Done!**

**Inkheart5351- XD I found it fun putting that part it. I try to put as much humor as possible, but I find it doesn't come easily to me.**

**TheBlueBoxGirl- Thanks, she is probably going to get incorporated into the next chapter.**

**StoriesAreMagic- Thanks, for pointing that out. I went back and fixed it.**

**Artkitty437, Invader Ivy- Thanks~**

**Emeraldgal(x2)- Done.**

**Ivy Rose Thorn- Oh god… you found me. Whhhhhhhyyyyyyyy. No I loves you. But no cookie. Not just because you are love hated, but because more people are given out cookies*glares at everyone who has a plate of cookies* So instead all of you get brownies [][][][][][][][][] not as great as cookies but it does the trick.**

**Anyways the next chapter is the firefly festival(which I completely made up btw) It will be shorter, but full of fluff. Until next time.**

**~Kitty**

***Update***

**I fixed a minor error and i forgot to add the fun-fact. From now on a fact conserning the story will be at the end. I wanted to do this for fun and to see if you would react.**

**Fun fact-**

**Anna's dragons name was originolly going to be wisp until i looked up the boys dragons names. It turns out that Jay's dragons name is wisp. Seeing that i had to change it made me upset. So while derping around playing Pokemon i rememberd the move will o' wisp. Thus giving Anna's dragon the name of willow.**


	6. Firefly festival

**I might as well write this chapter since it will be fairly short. This is going to be split up into three sections representing each girls date. Nya doesn't get one because hers sadly is not considered a date. I have never tried this so just remember that each time the point of view is shift we are going back to the beginning of the day. Disclaimer- I do not own Ninjago. Or fireflies by Owl city. You might want to look up a girl singing the song for full effect. Oh and as a warning there will be fluff. **

**(Leah's POV)**

It's a good thing the other girls were here because right now I feel like a nervous wreck. I don't know what had compelled me to back up Anna and ask Cole out, but right now I was feeling a mix of regret and satisfaction. "Don't worry Leah. It's obvious he likes you, so don't be so nervous." Anna says patting my back in a comforting way. She was right. Cole doesn't do a very good job with hiding his feelings for me. Sometimes he is even worse than Jay.

"I know. I just wish Robin were here to give us one of her famous pep talks." I respond taking a deep breath to calm myself.

"I do too, but you know she is trying to bond with Nya. If she hopes to get on Kai's good side they will need to be as tight as skinny jeans after you sweat a lot." Anna says. I laugh at her metaphor. "Now let's fix you up." Going to the closet she pulls out a kimono as blue as my eyes with a matching sash and silver trim. "Put this on." She throws it at my face giving me a split second to react. Catching it I change behind the curtain before coming back out. "Not bad. I'm no Robin, but I can say that you will surly turn some heads tonight." Her comment makes me blush. "Now to work on your hair." I groan as she starts to tug at my platinum blond strands. After trying several different styles she settles on the butterfly bun with silver chopsticks holding it in place. Looking into the mirror, I don't recognize the girl staring back.

"Anna, are you trying to contact the spirits again? Because I'm pretty sure there is one in this mirror." I say pointing toward my reflection. My comment makes her turn slightly red in anger and embarrassment.

"One time Leah. One time. Now get over here, we still have your make up to do." She says pulling out a kit. Sighing I wait as she applies different shades of blue and silver to my eyes. She then puts a light layer of lip gloss on me in order to enhance my already pink lips. "Perfect." I gasp at my new reflection. I looked beautiful. The colors made me think of a blue sky dotted with fluffy clouds. Very suited for the ninja of wind. I then turn to her with an evil grin that could put Robin to shame.

"Your turn." I say in an innocent but wicked voice. Her eyes widen as I begin to have my fun. Multiple crashes later I had her in a dark purple kimono with a gold sash and trim. I decided to leave her dark hair down and stuck to a light shade of gold eye shadow and purple eyeliner for her eyes.

"You're lucky you're my best friend." She says as she tucks her fans into her sash.

"You're bringing your fans?" I ask as she turns to me.

"You never know when the serpentine will attack." She responds. She has a point and I grab for my whip tucking it neatly into my sash. Someone knocks at the door and we turn in unison. "I guess the boys are here." I say. She closes her eyes for a moment focusing on the auras just to be sure. After a moment they re-open and she nods.

"But it's just Cole." She says before I open the door. _Great._ I think. _Now I haft to face him alone._ Unlike the girls, boys didn't need to dress up for the festival. Cole was wearing a black hoodie with matching jeans. As soon as he saw me he turned red.

"H-hi Leah." He says nervously. Looking back I can see Anna making hand motions for me to move forward.

"Hello Cole. Are you ready to go?" I ask trying not to be shy or embarrassed by this whole ordeal.

"Oh, uh yea." He says then takes some flowers out from behind his back. "Theseareforyou." He says quickly.

"There beautiful." I say taking them from his. They are some form of lily that is a soft blue with a darker center. I then take his arm as he leads me out to the dragons. As we reach his I haft to stifle a laugh. He had somehow gotten Rocky, his dragon, to wear a bow-tie. He climbs on first then extends his hand to help me up. As I take it a sudden wave of electricity shoots through me. We share a look as if saying 'did you feel that two'. Shaking it off I hop onto Rocky as he takes off to the outskirts of Jamonacai village. As if in perfect timing, we arrive just as the sun is setting.

"Not much time left before the firefly's take off." Cole says as he helps me down. "Anything you want to do?" I gaze around at all of the stalls until my eyes land on a ring toss.

"Let's try that." I say taking his hand and skipping over. I can feel the red enter his face as soon as our hands connect as well as the spark. These two facts cause my own face to turn red. Cole pays for a round of the game and the lady hands us three rings. There are multiple bottles aligned in a filled circle. Most are clear, but the few green ones are the ones that offer you a prize. Standing up first I aim for a bottle in the middle. Tossing it, the ring falls a few bottles short of the goal. Noticing my disappointed look Cole steps up.

"Let me give it a try." He says aiming for the same bottle. With our luck he lands a few bottles behind it. Staring at our last ring I get an idea.

"Let's try throwing together." I suggest in an act of bravery. His face turns a bit pink, but he nods all the same. I pick up the final ring as Cole wraps his arms around me holding my hand that clasps the ring. I feel myself turn red but shake it off as if focus. Closing my eyes, I wait as we synchronize our movements. The ring slips from our grasp and I hold my breath too afraid to open my eyes. As I hear the clink of it landing I crack open my eyes to see it around the bottle. "We won." I say in a silent voice. "We won!" I say aging this time over come in happiness. The way I give a little jump while doing it makes Cole laugh.

"What prize would you like?" The lady asks us. Thinking it over I turn to Cole.

"Pick something for me." I say giving him no choice. He debates it for a moment before selecting a giant teddy bear that has 'you are beary cute' written on its stomach. I giggle as I take it from him. "Come on, let's go win more stuff." I say taking his hand and dragging him off. By the time it got dark enough to see the fireflies I had Cole carrying over twenty assorted stuffed animals. "Are you sure you don't want a bag?" I ask while watching him try to balance them all.

"No, I can do this." He says determined not to let a few stuffed animals get the best of him. I give another little giggle at this as I pick out a spot to sit amongst the crowd. I haven't seen any other girls tonight, but I did hear rumors of a girl in a dark purple kimono singing. I hear him give a relieved sigh as he sets down all the stuffed animals.

"Come on, the fireflies are about to be released." I say taking his hand and dragging him down. Instead of letting go he wraps his fingers around mine. I blush as we sit their holding hands. The fireflies are released from their cage and they all swarm out in a bright yellow wave. They slowly weave their way in and out of each couple. As they reach us I look at Cole through the yellow light. For some reason I find myself bringing my face closer and closer to his. He does the same and both of our eyes flutter close. The second I can feel his breath on my face a loud bang makes us jump apart. Staring at each other with equally red faces I realize that the fireworks had started. _We were so close to…_my mine draws off as a larger realization dawns on me. _Oh god. If Robin finds out that I almost kissed on the first date she is going to kill me. _We spend the rest of the show in an awkward silence, not even holding hands anymore. He fly's us back and drops me back off at my room in the Monastery. "Thanks for tonight." I say breaking the silence that had lasted for the past hour. I then give him a quick peck on the cheek before he can respond and close the door. My heart is beating fast as I lean against the door frame and think about my feelings for the earth ninja.

(Robin Pov)

"Favorite color?" I ask Nya.

"His is red, mine is blue." She answers continuing to brush my hair. "Yours?"

"Red. Favorite food?"

"His, pizza, mine, anything Italian. Yours?"

"Anything sweet." She finishes brushing my hair. I had let it down for today, and found that is now reaches the middle of my back.

"Now the most important question. Where do you see yourself in ten years?" her question makes me laugh.

"First off you sound like my mother, and secondly, I hope to get a medical degree and become a nurse. I have always wanted to help people, and I feel that working in a hospital will be the best way I can achieve that." I answer honestly.

"Really? Kai wants to become as good of a blacksmith as our father." We both laugh at her answer.

"Glad we have similar goals." I say wiping a tear away. She smacks my hand away.

"You're going to mess up you makeup." She warns already re-applying the red to my eyes.

"Sorry miss 'I'm not going to dress up for my date'" I say mimicking her voice. I see her cheeks turn a little pink.

"Jay is just helping me carry all the fruit I plan on buying. This is the only time of year they sell some species." She says turning away and picking up a red kimono with gold trim that is much fancier than her every day one. "Here," She hands me the kimono, "wear this, it matches your makeup."

"Thanks." I say as I slip it on. Looking into the mirror I give a quick spin. "I look great!" I give Nya a hug in thanks. There is a knock at the door and Nya goes to answer it.

"Zane? What are you doing here?" She asks letting him in.

"I seek guidance on what to do on what the guys call 'a date'." He says. I dramatically gasp.

"You've never been on a date before!" I say just as dramatic. He shakes his head no. "Oh you poor soul. You came to the right person then. I know anything and everything to do on a first date." This causes Nya to glare at me. "Not that I have had too many." I add under her gaze. This seems to satisfy her enough. Turning back to Zane I start to explain my plan. Thirty minutes later I think he has the idea.

"Thank you for your wisdom." He says before leaving.

"Ugggh, that was harder than I thought." I complain lying down.

"Bon bon?" Nya offers holding out a box. I immediately sit up and pop one in my mouth.

"Ah chocolate. What would I be without you?"

"Less hyper for one thing." Nya responds taking the box away.

"My precious." I say reaching for the box.

"Nope." She says storing it away. I pout only earning another laugh from her. There is a knock at the door and our heads quickly whip toward it. Too bad we don't have Anna and our aura seeing powers to tell who is behind it this time.

"I got it!" I say jumping up and answering it. Behind it is the two boys we have been waiting for. Jay was wearing a white t-shirt with a blue jacket over it and matching jeans. Kai on the other hand was wearing a zip up red hoodie with part of it unzipped to reveal a white tee with a fire design on it and brown jeans. Both of them turned slightly pink at the sight of us.

"Y-you look great Nya." Jay stampers. Kai just crosses his arms and mutters something under his breath that I take as a compliment.

"Tootles." I say over my shoulder as I grab Kai's wrist and drag him off. As soon as their out of sight he yanks his wrist back. "Don't be such a downer." I say giving a little pout. He ignores me and climbs onto Flame. Not seeing an invitation I roll my eyes and hop onto Sunny. "Race you there." I quickly take off not giving him time to respond. In just under a minute he pulls up next to me.

"Loser hasn't to do whatever the winner wants." He shouts over. I grin evilly. Apparently he hasn't seen Sunny in action.

"Deal!" I shout over before whispering in Sunny's ear. She gives an equally as evil grin before tucking in her wings. We streak down at amazing speeds until we are right above the tree line. Right before we crash into land her wings unfold catching momentum. I can't see Kai from below the clouds which is a good thing because he can't see us as Sunny preforms her signature move. Just like we were descending into the underworld, Sunny begins to spin creating her own elemental tornado. What would have taken thirty minutes by dragon only lasted ten as she came to an abrupt stop at the festival. Ten minutes later Kai pulls up on Flame. I smile and wave at the shocked expression on his face.

"How did you?" He says hopping off.

"A magician never revels their secrets." I say winking before I bounce off to the stalls. I hear him give an aggravated scowl and can literally feel him reach for his wallet. Now the most important decision is whether or not to let him go broke. "Which one do you like better?" I ask him as he walks up, holding up two dresses.

"Does it look like I care?" He snaps. Ok, this one really hurt me.

"Never mind." I say in a small voice setting them down. He notices my hurt and tries to fix his mistake.

"If it makes any difference, I think you would look better in the yellow one." He says in a much softer voice. I wipe away a stray tear before turning around.

"It's okay Kai. I know I can be irritating and annoying at times. A lot of the time I take things too far because I don't know when to stop. Honestly I just want to have fun. I'm the middle child of seven children, so I get left out of a lot of things. And ever since my father died, my mother hasn't been the same. You have a right to your own opinion, and I need to learn to listen more." I say in a small voice looking down. I don't know why I just told him all of that, but now that I have I feel like a heavy weight has been lifted. I find myself being pulled into a hug. "K-Kai?" I question blushing a little. My heart speeds up a little at his embrace. I can't remember the last time I had felt like this. He pushes back, but keeps his hands on my shoulders.

"I understand," he says looking into my eyes, "When me and Nya's father died our mother was the same. She actually moved in with her sister. That was two years ago, and we haven't heard from her ever since."

"Kai, i-I didn't know." I say feeling bad about complaining about my family.

"Nobody but me and her knows." He says dropping his hands. We stand there in silence for a moment before I speak up.

"You know, there are plenty of things to do before the fireflies are released. If you want I can show you how I got here so fast. And we can have a re-match." I say smiling a little.

"Loser buys the winner dinner." He says smiling back.

"You're on." I say running off. I hear his laugh from behind me as I mount Sunny. My heart beats fast again as I listen to its rhythm. Shaking it off I have Sunny take off as Kai gets on Flame.

~Spirit~

Kai and I are laughing hard as we literally roll off our dragons and onto the plush grass. "That was fun." I say still giggling.

"I never thought you could be so, so." He struggles to find the word.

"Normal?" I ask. This makes him laugh again.

"Pretty much." He answers.

"Hey look, their releasing the fireflies." I say watching the cages open. They weave their way between everyone and I laugh as they tickle my face. They circle me and Kai a few times drawing us closer until where shoulder to shoulder and they fly off. The fireworks start startling me a bit. He laughs as I jump. "Shut up." I mutter punching his shoulder. He continues laughing and I find myself laughing along, my heart speeding up again. We watch the fireworks together and at some point I find our fingers intertwined. At the end I race him back. "I won!" I say as we land back in the monastery. "I guess you owe me dinner." He lands and jumps off smiling.

"I guess I do." He says while leading me back to my room.

"Thanks for tonight Kai; you really are a good friend." I say hugging him. I hear him say something under his breath as he hugs me back, and I'm pretty sure it was something along the lines of 'yeah, friends.' I head back into my room and give off a happy sequel.

(Anna's POV right after Leah and Cole leave)

I sigh and sit down as I watch them walk off. I was highly worried about how my date with Zane was going to go. He didn't show any signs of liking me, and the most romantic thing that has happened between us is when he saved my life twice, when he caught me when I fell off the carriage, and when I saved his life once. Who knew that saving someone actually made you attracted to them? _Wait, what?_ I think in shock. _I am not attracted to Zane, we are simply…friends.__** Yes, a friend who you think is cute.**_ The other side of my brain say's. _Shut it! __**Make me!**_ Oh my god I'm going crazy. A knock at my door makes me jump breaking my train of thought. Opening the door I see Zane standing there with a boutique of my favorite flowers, water lilies. "How did you know these were my favorite flowers?" I say taking them.

"Would you believe me if I said a little birdie told me?" He says giving her away.

"So Robin." I say knowing that she is the other one other than Leah that knows what I like.

"Correct." He says smiling.

"Taking a guess here, but did you go to Robin for advice for our da-social outing." I say quickly correcting myself.

"I thought we were going on a date." He says confused causing me to turn a little red.

"Who told you this?"

"Everyone but you." He replies. _Great, they've turned against me._

"Zane, do you even know what a date is?" I ask him.

"Robin said that dates are when two people who care for one another go and do something special." He exclaims. _O-kay he got that half right._

"There's… more to it than that, but it's good enough." I say with a sigh.

"Should we get going?"

"Hmmm, oh, yes." I say walking next to him.

"Should we both ride on Shard, or do you want to take separate dragons. Robin mentioned that it would be something called 'romantic' if we rode the same dragon." He says as we reach the stables. This causes me to turn red again. _Robin is so dead._

"We can both ride Shard." The words slip out of my mouth and I immediately regret it. _**Woot~ points for me!**__ Go away, I still hate you._ Zane climbs onto his dragon and gives me a hand up. For support I hold onto his shoulders, but as soon as Shard takes off they move to his chest for balance. _Don't think about it, don't think about it, and, most importantly, don't think about it._ I repeat in my mind over and over again indicating the position that we're in. _**Anna likes Zane~ Anna likes Zane~**_ the other side of my brain teases for the entire ride. I'm relieved when we land and I am able to get out of the comfortable, wait what, I mean **un**-comfortable position.

"Are you ok Anna?" Zane ask hopping down. "I am sensing a lot of stress coming from you." My face turns red, again, at his statement. "I fear that you might be sick because of how many times you have turned red. Should we go back to the Monastery and get you checked up by Sensei?"

"No, no. It's okay. I guess I just need to relax a bit." I say taking a deep, calming breath. He gives a reluctant look before following me through the stalls. As we reach one that is selling candy Zane seems to remember something.

"Do you mind me asking you something that happened back when we fought Lloyd in Jamonacai? " Zane asks turning to me. I almost dread the question that I knew was coming, but I nod my head anyways. "Right before we dismounted our dragons you said something about regretting giving Lloyd candy. Is this true?" I give a sigh before answering.

"Yes, I had given him a bag of candy after I had brought him down from the pole the day before the attack. I don't know what compelled me to do it, but for some reason I feel a connection with him." I answer honestly. He takes the time to debate my words before answering.

"I am glad that you were able to give me an honest answer. Lloyd is only a child, so it is not surprising that you would feel sympathy for him. The only thing I cannot figure out is that I sense the connection between you two, and are unable to figure out what is causing it." He says. I tilt my head to the side.

"Weird." I mummer.

"Yes, this situation is very strange indeed." At that moment music plays from somewhere close by; after a second Zane gives a grin. "I hope to discuss this later, but for now I think I have found a solution to your stress." He says grabbing my hand and pulling me toward the source of the music. My eyes widen as I realize that it is a karaoke completion.

"No, no, no, no, no." I protest trying to free my hand.

"Do not worry, I sense that you will be fine." He says almost literally throwing me onto the currently empty stage. I look at the small crowd and to Zane grinning face. Seeing no way out, I whisper a song into the DJ's ear. He nods as the music starts. I had chosen Fireflies by Owl City, it seems to fit the festival.

"You would not believe your eyes  
If ten million fireflies  
Lit up the world as I fell asleep  
'Cause they'd fill the open air  
And leave tear drops everywhere  
You'd think me rude but I would just stand and  
Stare" I start closing my eyes. "I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs  
From ten thousand lightning bugs  
As they tried to teach me how to dance

A foxtrot above my head  
A sock hop beneath my bed  
The disco ball is just hanging by a thread  
_Thread, thread..._  
I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
When I fall asleep  
Leave my door open just a crack  
_Please take me away from here_  
'Cause I feel like such an insomniac  
_Please take me away from here_  
Why do I tire of counting sheep?  
_Please take me away from here  
_When I'm far too tired to fall asleep  
To ten million fireflies  
I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes  
I got misty eyes as they said farewell  
_Said farewell_  
But I'll know where several are  
If my dreams get real bizarre  
'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar

_Jar, jar, jar..._  
I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
_When I fall asleep_  
I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
_When I fall asleep_  
I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
Because my dreams are bursting at the seams" As soon as I finish the crowd burst out in applause. I open my eyes back up in shock realizing that the crowd had grown. Shyly smiling I wave before stepping off stage. Zane then pushes through the crowd to get to me.

"I did not know you could sing so well." He says causing me to turn red at his compliment.

"Me and my mother used to sing together like that all the time, but then she…" I trail off too hurt to continue. Zane sees this and places a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"You do not need to tell me if you don't want to." He says tilting my chin up to look me in the eyes.

"Thank you Zane." I say fighting back tears. He uses his thumb to brush away a stray one. I wish I could freeze that moment in time, but of course we eventually go pushed out by the crowd. "We should find somewhere to sit before the fireflies are released." He nods in agreement as we search for a place away from the crowds that are demanding an encore. We eventually find a place on a hill top close to the forest. As soon as we sit down the fireflies are released, and for some reason I find myself humming the song.

"Anna?" Zane ask breaking the silence.

"Hmm." I say looking over to see him staring right at me.

"Do you think you can sing again, for me?" He asks. I look down shyly turning a bit pink.

"I don't mind." I whisper as I start singing. As I get to the part that says, 'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs from ten thousand lightning bugs as they tried to teach me how to dance, the fireflies reach us. They circle me happily and my fans fly out to join them. "Hey!" I say stopping my song, and getting up to try and catch them. As the swarm fly off my fans join them. "Get back here!" I case after them Zane hot on my heels. Finally the fireflies stop at a lake allowing me to catch my fans and stuff them back into my sash.

"I was not aware…that you carried…your weapons with you." Zane says between breaths. I give him a lopsided grin.

"You can never me too safe." I reply. I then look back to the lake that the fireflies are now illuminating. "Wow." I say breathless at the sight. We stand there for a few more moments before we haft to head back. "Thank you for tonight." I say to him as he drops me off at my room.

"I must admit, this was an interesting first date." He says causing me to blush all over again.

"First? Does that mean you plan on taking me out more?" I say out of nowhere. This causes him to smile. Instead of giving me an answer he leans in a gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"Does that answer your question?" He whispers into my ear. I turn a deeper shade of red before quickly retreating into my room and shutting the door behind me.

"Good night." I say from the other side of the door in safety. I can hear him frown.

"Good night." He replies.

"So how was it?" Leah asks walking up to me in her nightgown.

"Let's just say that Robin, is dead."

**And there you go. The last part with Zane was completely Robin inspired. Maybe having Zane asking her for relationship advice wasn't such a good thing. Anyways if you didn't already notice, I went back to the previous chapter to add the fun fact. Now onto the reviews.**

**Lezul/Lily501-glad you guys love the story. I hope to update faster but I don't think that is going to be happening anytime soon.**

**StoriesAreMagic- Thank you for pointing that out because while I fixed it I added the fun fact.**

**Fanfictioner135- Don't worry, I have something big planned for Lloyd that involves Anna, but I'm taking the bribe. *noms on all the things added***

**Joana204/Serena96797- Glad you guys love the story so much.**

**Guest- Her finding out that he is a nindroid will have a huge impact on the story, oops that was a spoiler, oh well it's obvious.**

**Inkheart5351- I know it took me forever to write the previous chapetr, I'm just happy I finished this one on time.**

**Awesome and I know it- When I insert their dialog it just comes to me. Most of the time it's not planned out. Honestly Anna's is the only dialog that is planned out since she likes to think before she speaks.**

**Emeraldgal- yay for cuteness~**

**Wow, 36 reviews. Give me just a moment. *wipes away tears. My goal was only twenty, but I'm soooo happy I was able to surpass that by 16. My new goal is 50 reviews by the end of Rise of the Snakes. And since the new season is finally here that goal might increase. Now for the fun fact.**

**Fun fact-**

**When I was creating Robin her original name was going to be Sora which means wind and was going to be the brunette ninja of wind. After a while she just kind of morphed into the person she is now. I also see a resemblance between her and Jay. Both have bird names, are dating Kai/Nya who are siblings, have red/red in their hair, and finally, they had both lost their voice earlier. Weird how that turned out. Then again Robin is too happy and outgoing to be a female Jay.*thinks about that then shudders* some things are better left unsaid.**

**~Kitty**


	7. Stolen

**I finally got this up. Remember to read the AN at the end bacause it's important. Disclaimer- I do not own Ninjago**

Chapter 7: Stolen-

It has been about a week since the firefly festival, and everyone was acting like it never happened…sort of. Robin and Kai kept exchanging looks while training, Leah and Cole haven't spoken to each other outside of training without blushing, and I can't bring myself to face Zane. It looks like Robin's plan to get everyone together had failed for everyone except her. For now we are practicing with our golden weapons. I really think I have made a connection with my fans. Their like an extent of my body and soul, which is what I have been calling them. The left one is body and the right one is soul. Not the most…normal of names, but their mine. All of the sudden Zane gets up from meditating and jumps in front of Jay, grabs Cole's scythe, then freezes most of the training course causing Kai to slip and knocking Leah down. Robin and I exchange a glace from on the poles before hopping down and joining the rest of the angry ninja. "This roof isn't big enough for the seven of us." Kai says freshly angered from his fall.

"Correction. This roof isn't big enough for him." Cole says glaring at Zane.

"It's like he's in his own world." Jay says as Zane finishes freezing the training course. "I bet he can't even here us!" He yells over in Zane direction. As if on cue, Zane throws one of his shuriken completely oblivious to their words.

"Don't be so rough on him." Leah says coming to his defense. "All of us space out sometimes."

"And knock each other down. I think not." Cole says arguing. Leah shrinks back and remains quite. It seems that Robin wants to add something but I glare daggers in her direction.

"Sensei, Zane's…weird." Kai says as Sensei walks up. Leah and Robin haft to hold me back from smacking him upside the head.

"What is weird?" Sensei replies calming me down a little. "Someone who is different, or someone who is different than you?" _Ha! Show him Sensei!_ I think grinning in triumph.

"No Sensei." Cole says arguing and causing me to glare daggers again. He then proceeds to describe an embarrassing event of him in the bathroom as Zane walks in and combing his hair. Jay jumps in and talks about when he and Nya were watching some sad movie that Zane burst out laughing. Kai describes how he went to get a midnight snack only to find the fridge empty with a note from Zane. Robin and Leah were smart enough to shut up and hold me back.

"We like the guy, he's really smart. He's just off sometimes." Kai says.

"Zane is a brother, and brothers are often different." Sensei says in his defense. "I should know." He gaze saddens a bit causing a depressing mood to fill the air. Robin and Leah release their grip on me thinking I had calmed, but they were very wrong.

"Ow, ow, ow." Each of the boys say as I smack their heads.

"You should be nicer to your brother! What if it was you who was acting 'strangely'? Would you want your brothers talking about you behind your back?" I say scolding them. They look at the ground in shame.

"Sorry Anna." They say in unison.

"And you!" I say turning to Robin.

"What did I do!" She says holding her hands up and taking a few steps back.

"I'll talk to you later." I say glaring daggers at her. I have still not forgiven her for un-purifying Zane. _I highly doubt that Zane would be the one too….I don't want to think about it._ I think turning a light shade of pink but still glairing. Around that moment the doorbell rings.

"Mail!" Everyone but Zane, Sensei, and I yell happy to get out of my gaze. They open the doors to show and exhausted looking mailman.  
"Let's see. A letter from Jay parents, Kai has a fan letter, multiple letters from Robin's sisters, a funeral request for Anna, and a letter from your mom Leah. Oh, something from Cole's father." The mailman says with a sigh. We each take our letters as they are called out, and I can't help but notice Robin stealing Kai's fan letter.  
" What, no package? I'm expecting something from creatures, beasts, and beyond. "Cole says as we go off to read our letters.  
" No nothing from uh. Ah, ah here it is." The mailman says digging deeper into his bag.  
" Rocky's going to love this!"  
"Hey Zane. How come you never hear anything from your parents?" Jay says as Zane walk up completely back to earth.  
" I don't remember my parents. I've been an orphan all of my life." Zane replies causing a knife to go through my heart. _Poor Zane…_  
"You mean you've never had a home?" Kai says. Zane gives a shake of his head causing me to pity him more.  
"The monastery is your home now. " Sensei says walking up. Zane gives no response, instead walking off with his head hung low. I'm about to go after him when Sensei places his hand on my shoulder. "Give him some time, Anna. You may comfort him later, but for now let be." I nod then open my letter.

_Dear Anna,_

_I am regretful to inform you that an illness has spread throughout the village. Many villagers have fallen victim to the virus. We would like you to arrange their funerals, for we are too busy searching for a cure. We will be waiting at your estate, so please return as soon as possible._

_With great sorrow,_

_Yamada Taro, mayor_

"Sensei." I say turning to him.

"Yes Anna?"

"My village calls for my aid in burying the dead. Would it be okay if I leave for a day or two in order to help them?" I ask. He stands there debating it.

"Very well. You may leave tomorrow, but tonight we enjoy Zane's cooking." He says with a small smile. I give a halfhearted one to match his. I will need to confront Zane before I leave.

~Spirit~

"Mmm. I love it when its Zane's night to cook" Jay says scarfing down food.  
" Hey! I didn't hear any complaints about my duck chowder last night!" Cole argues.  
" That's because it glued our mouths shut. You really thought Jay was speechless all throughout dinner." Kai says agreeing. Robin gives a visible shudder as if remembering the horrid meal. Good thing I'm a vegetarian and didn't eat what everyone calls horrid.  
"Yeah. Please don't make that again." Jay says. Zane then walks out with turkey and side salad wearing a pink apron….wait a minute. Pink apron?  
"Dinner is served." He says setting it and the salad down. There is a moment of silence as everyone else comprehends what he is wearing. Once they do they burst out laughing. Even I haft to subdue a few chuckles.  
"What's so funny?" Zane asks confused.  
" Zane! You're wearing a... Well, even I wouldn't wear that!" Nya says through her chuckles.  
" You laugh because I take steps to ensure I am clean after cooking?" Zane says as he walks to his seat.  
" No. We laughed because you came out wearing that ridiculous outfit!" Kai says, and now that my head is clear, I want to smack him.  
" I guess we don't share the same sense of humor."  
" Well, how 'bout this?" Cole says throwing a plate of food in Kai's face. Everyone but Zane laughs. I am grinning in triumph more than I am laughing though. As everyone is distracted Sensei walks up behind Cole with a bowl of food in his hands. "How could you not find that funny?" He is stopped in shock as the food is dumped upon his head. "Waah! "  
"Now you are brothers." Sensei says as the contents of the bowl drip down his face. I can see that Leah is trying really hard not to laugh at him. Then he put his hands on Zane's and Cole's shoulders before he walked back to his seat. More laughter sounds as Robin and Jay start a food fight. As everyone laughs Zane slips outside. Deciding the food is past the five second rule, I slip out after him. I watch as he takes the apron off and throws it into the garbage. As I walk down the steps to go and comfort him a falcon's cry suddenly breaks the silence. I look over to a nearby tree too see a falcon perched on one of its branches. It seemed to be staring right at Zane. I walk up to Zane as he tilts his head. The falcon copies him leaving me in wonder. He shakes his head making sure he had saw that right, only to have the falcon copy him once again. I stifle a giggle as he flaps his arms up and down. Once again the bird followed his movements exactly. We watch it for a moment as it hopped along the branch and took off. Zane looks to me for a moment and I nod. We follow the falcon down the mountain and into a forest. It stops every now and again to make sure we are following until we reach a clearing. In the clearing is a brightly illuminated tree house. Looking closely I can see it crawling with serpentine.

"If I see one girl in here, I'm gonna go ballistic." I hear Lloyd say as he passes by standing on a board carried by the snakes. I frown at his words wanting to make a comeback. Then, the falcon cries again causing us to look up. It motioned for us to go back and tell our friends.

"Thank you, my mysterious friend." He says turning to leave. I follow until we are about half way there where I stop him.

"I need to talk to you about something." I say.

"I have been sensing that something is troubling you." He responds. I take a deep breath before I continue.

"Back at the firefly festival I was talking about my mother before I stopped. I want to tell you what happened to her." I say trying to suppress my tears at the memory. I look up when he places a hand on my shoulder.

"You do not need to tell me if you don't want too." He says in the exact same words as at the festival. I shake my head and wipe away a tear.

"I need to tell someone, and I trust you more than anybody." I say. It was true. Robin and Leah may be my two best friends in the world, but in the past two months Zane has become the person I trust the most. He gives a nod encouraging me to continue. "The day before I traveled to the monastery to become a ninja my mother was on her death bed. She had been sick for months, but I never expected to find her dying as I returned with her medication. I never even got the chance to use the remedies as she breathed her final breath. She was an only child and I never knew my father because he died before I was born, so it was always me and her. When she left me I felt so hollow inside. I have no one left but everyone at the monastery, and that still doesn't replace her. I miss her Zane, I really do." By now I am crying. I am crying the tears that I didn't shed when she died, the tears I have kept in all of this time. I can feel Zane pulling me into a hug which I accept. For the better part of the hour I just sit there crying into his shoulder until I have no more tears left to cry. "Let's go back home." I say when I'm finished, wiping away any leftover tears.

"We have been gone for a long time, everybody must be wondering where we went." He says with a nod.

"They probably think we snuck off somewhere to make out." I say returning to my normal self.

"What is 'make out'?" He ask causing me to laugh.

"I'm sure Robin will tell you, but if she tries anything like last time…" I trail off shaking my head in the end. "Let's go."

"You are…highly confusing."

~Spirit~

The next day Zane led Cole, Jay, Kai, Robin, and Leah to where we found the tree house while I headed home to deal with the problem. Last night when we returned home, just as I predicted, Robin had accused us of making out. It took forever to convince her otherwise. I'm pretty sure she still doesn't believe me, but that's what my plan for revenge is for isn't it. In about an hour I find myself over the village. Everyone looks up at me smiling and waving. _Strange, _I think_, they don't look sick._ Reaching my house I find it eerily abandoned. "Wait here Willow." I say heading inside. The living room is pitch black, and there is no signs of life. "Hello? Is anybody here?" I yell into the home. Climbing up the stairs I hear a slam and a click.

"Lookssssss like you fell into our trap." I hear a serpentine say from behind me. I don't have time to react as I feel a sharp blow to the back of my head. The last thing I see before the world fades to black is the serpentine surrounding me. _I smell…burning._ I think as I regain consciousness. Cracking my eyelids I see a horrifying sight. My dragon is nowhere to be found and my house is in the process of being engulfed by flames. I shout for them to stop only to find my mouth gagged. "She's awake! Guards!" there is another sharp blow to my head as the darkness returns.

(Robin's POV)

After Anna left we all immediately took off. Zane seemed to intent on reaching his goal to realize we were lagging behind quite a bit. "How do you think Zane knows where he's going? " Kai asks as we catch up.

"Don't know, maybe asking him will solve things." I say with a bit of a sarcastic tone. He glares at me for a second before turning to Zane.

"So, tell us again how you stumbled upon Lloyd's secret headquarters?." Kai asks him.

"I followed a bird." Zane replies casually.

"Why did you follow a bird?" Jay asks in disbelief.

"Because it danced."

"Oh. Okay. Was it a cuckoo bird?" Jay's words make us all laugh. Not having Anna around sure had its perks. Zane on the other hand just looks at us with confusion.

"Of course not. Everyone knows cuckoo birds are not indigenous to these forests."

"He was being sarcastic Zane." Leah says. He doesn't respond, instead running off again. We look at each other and shrug before following him. It's not long before we reach Lloyd's tree house base.

"No, bigger! Come on, we don't have all day! It's not time for a lunch break!" I hear the little brat yell from inside.

" Holy cannoli, Frosty was right!" Cole says shocked.

"You really should have more faith in your brothers." Leah responds causing him to turn the faintest shade of pink.

" We can't let that brat and those snakes get a foothold on Ninjago. We gotta destroy that thing before it becomes operational." Kai says.

"Are you sure?" Jay asks. "It looks like a pretty cool tree house. There's a ropes course, oh a tree swing!"

"Remember whose team you're on." Cole says snapping him out of, what I like to call, boy mode. "Alright guys, what do we do?"

"It looks like the entire place is being supported by those three trees. Once those are severed, the whole place is gonna fall like a house of cards." Kai says pointing to the supports.

"But why would one make a house of cards? Such construction would be careless." Zane says causing me to face palm.

"Oh brother." I hear Kai say under his breath.

"Travel in shadows, boys. " Cole says. I'm a bit insulted by this and hold Leah back.

"Why aren't we joining them?" She asks.

"He said boys. Apparently we are not needed." I say, but the grin on my face says otherwise.

"Evil plan to out stage the boys?" Leah says reading me like a book. I simply nod and rub my hands together in an evil way that makes Leah sigh. "Why do I put up with you?" I watch as Kai jumps out from behind a tree, then takes out his sword and slices a rope, which sends him onto the tree house. Cole grabs onto the wood at the bottom of an elevator and held on to it as two Serpentine were raised up to the tree house. Jay and Zane climbed up a tree. As Jay landed on a branch and almost loses his balance, Zane grabbed his wrist and pulled him up. I then see Lloyd walk around the corner.

"It's almost finished. Soon my fortress will be complete. You! Hold up that sign!" He orders out. The snake obeyed, and held up a sign that said-

No

Girls

Ninja

_Gah! Torn feelings who do I hate more?_ I franticly think looking back and forth between the boys and Lloyd.

Lloyd then pulls a lever, the floor under the snake gave way. Being caught by surprise, it fell to the ground below, screaming the whole way down.

"Booby trap!" He screams watching it go down. _Lloyd…_ I decide. I then grab Leah and hop onto the tree house. The boys get in position as Leah, Kai, and I stand guard.

" Ninjaaaaa-Go!" Jay yells spinning into his elemental tornado and cutting the rope.

" Ninjaaaaa-Go!" Zane yells mirroring Jay's moves. With only one support left, the tree house falls apart.

"I said no ninja! Attack!" Lloyd yells from down below spotting us.

"Everyone! Retreat!" One of the Serpentine say, having other plans.

" Cole! Wait 'til we're off the tree house! Then cut the line!" Kai calls over to Cole in order to gives us time to make it to safety. Cole nods as we start to take off.

"Where's Cole?" Jay says once we all reach safety.

"Oh, this whole place is coming down!" Kai says steadying himself. At this moment Cole joins us, but with blood red eyes.

"No one is going anywhere until you deal with me." He says advancing.

" What's gotten into him?" Kai asks while we back up.

" He's under their control." Zane points out.

"Snap out of it Cole!" Leah says in an attempt to cure him.

"He'd better snap out of it quick! Because this whole place looks like it's about to go down!" Jay says when Leah's plan doesn't work. "Okay, now, come on. Friends don't hit friends." Cole quickly thrust his leg up, kicking Jay in the face._ Ooooh that looked like it hurt. _"Ow! Oooh, okay, okay, I'm going to ignore that." Cole then begins jumping around the platform, swinging his scythe around. He strikes a board next to Kai's feet, knocking the wooden plank off.

" What are we supposed to do? If I use my sword, this place will go up in flames faster than a tinderbox!" Kai says dodging his attacks.

"Isn't the anti-venom in the staff?" Zane says offering a solution.

"Yea but the staff is back at the monastery." Jay points out. Cole suddenly hits Kai in the stomach and knocks him back. He lands on the curved corner of the roof, slides down it, and lays there for a moment, dazed.

"Kai!" I yell rushing over to him. Suddenly the woods breaks and her falls. I make a quick leap and are able to catch him by the feet and swing him back up.

" Jay, use your lightning! Try to shock him out of his trance!" Zane says coming up with a plan. Jay takes out his nun chucks and starts to swing them around.

" Oh, sorry, Cole! This is gonna hurt you a lot more than it's gonna hurt me!" Jay says as he shoots a ball of electricity at Cole, which causes him to fall backwards and let go of his scythe. I feel relived as he struggles to get back up. Unfortunately when he gets back up his eyes are as red as before. Kai worthy anger emits from him as he gets up, rapidly runs to Jay, and throws him over the edge.

"Jaaaay!" We all cry as he falls over.

"That is a serious safety hazard!" We hear him say from the other side. _Good, he made it._ I think in relief. Cole suddenly turns and runs back up the last rope holding up the tree house. He raises his scythe, about to swing.

" No, Cole, don't!" Zane cries in protest.

" No! No, Cole, no!" Kai pleas.

"Don't do it Cole!" I yell.

"No, for me, please." Leah says getting quieter at the end. Suddenly, the sweet music of a flute plays throughout the forest. This cause Cole to hesitate, close his eyes, and shake his head. When he opens his eyes again, they were back to their normal black.

" Wha...? Where am I? What are we doing?" Cole says confused. I look up to see Sensei and Nya riding Flame toward us.

"You're okay!" Leah sequels in delight running up and hugging Cole causing him to turn pink. _Yep that Cole._

" We're gettin' outta here, because this whole place is coming down!" Nya says. Cole and Leah hop on followed by the rest of us. As soon as our feet leave the wood the entire place crumbles to the ground.

"That flute," Kai says once were safely on, "It cancels their powers."

"It's as old as the serpentine themselves. But we must hurry, the monastery is unguarded quickly." Sensei says causing the dragon to flap harder. _The house is on __**fire! **_I think, panicked as we return to the monastery on Flame.

"Were too late!" Kai says from in front of me. "Snakes." I look at the burning building a bit longer before my eyes shift to the dragons.

"Rocky!" Cole says in panic as we land. As soon as his feet touch the ground he is running for the stables. The dragons are released, and we are left staring at the ruins of our home.

"Our home." Kai says flipping off his hood.

"Shard, put this out!" Zane says commanding his dragon. In one breath from the dragon of ice the flames are extinguished. "The training equipment, gone."

"Our video games! Gone!" Jay says more worried about his record.

"My animals." I hear Leah say in a small, sad voice.

"They stole their staff back." Sensei says.

"What do we do now?" Cole asks as Rocky nuzzles up to him. I look over to Kai who crushes an ember in his palm. _Uh oh._ I think as his temper gets the best of him.

"If you hadn't followed that stupid bird none of this would have happened!" He snaps at Zane.

"Kai." Sensei says in an warning tone.

"No, Sensei, he's right!" Jay says agreeing with the hot head. "Because of you my high score has been deleted!" Leah was too busy crying to add something, and I was smart enough not to.

"This is a teaching moment, we must learn from this." Zane says with all the wrong words.

"A teaching moment?" Cole says joining the argument. "What's wrong with you? Don't you get it? Everything is gone!"

"Enough!" Sensei says outraged. "We are all at fault. Zane is your brother, apologize at once." The boys hang their heads in shame before turning around.

"I'm sorry Zane." Kai says turning around to find Zane missing.

"Zane?" Jay questions. We all look over the cliff to see him flying off on Shard. The only thing I could think of is _Anna is going to be soooooooo peved when she gets back. _As if on cue her dragon flies down.

"I can explain!" Kai says in fear as the dragon lands. No one gets off of the dragon. Curious I walk up to her. Nothing is in the seat except a note.

"Your friend has been captured by us. If you ever want to see her again, hand over the staff." I read aloud.

"Well it's a little too late for that!" Jay says. "They already took it!"

"It seems like the Serpentine had a backup plan." Sensei says causing all of us too look at each other probably thinking the same thing. The serpentine had Anna, and there was no way of getting her back.

(Anna's POV)

The next time I regained consciousness I find myself tied up next to Lloyd. "Ll-Lloyd?" I ask waking up.

"Finally you're awake. I had thought they killed you." He responds looking at me.

"Why are you tied up?" I ask still trying to comprehend the situation I'm in.

"It's that stupid traitor Skales. He challenged the general to the slither pit. If the general doesn't win…" He trails off a worried expression playing across his face.

"Fight!" I hear a voice ring across the ice cave. I watch as the two snake's battle it out. At this moment Lloyd sees a scroll planted into an ice block next to him.

"What are you doing?" I whisper over to him. He doesn't answer, completely focused on getting the scroll.

"Two weapons!" The voice says again. The General and Skales take their weapons. The General throws his pickax but misses causing it to get embedded into the wall. This causes a tremor that makes a few stalactites fall down. He uses his shield to block one that was about to fall onto his head. "Side wonder!" The arena starts to shift back and forth and I turn my attention back to Lloyd. He finally grabs the scroll and places it into his back pocket.

"Go General! Goooo!" He shouts encouraging the person who could mean life or death for me. The General then attempts to hypnotize Skales, but only gets kicked in the head breaking his concentration. He blocks a few hits with his shield before Skales performs a move that I have never seen before. Gliding back and forth in a strange motion he waits until General is distracted. Once he is Skales jumps us and kicks the general square in the jaw knocking him back.

"He used Fangkuando." I someone on the sidelines say impressed.

"Get up! Get up!" Lloyd shouts panicked. The general attempts to, but it defeated by exhaustion.

"We have a winner." The over voice guy says. The entire room erupts in cheering. The staff is then handed to Skales who starts to glow gold. His feet come together to form a tail in sync with the generals disappearing one.

"Skales, Skales, Skales!" The room cheers.

"You will be loyal to me now!" Skales says pointing the staff to the former general.

"I will do, as you command." The former general says. This causes Lloyd to take on an extremely panicked look.

"You!" Skales says turning to Lloyd. "Leave and never return! But keep the girl. She may provide use for us in the future." The snakes then proceed to untie Lloyd.

"Goodbye Lloyd." I whisper as they take him away.

(Robins POV)

In our search for Zane and Anna we have taken shelter under a make shift tent made from the remaining materials of the monastery. "What are we eating again?" Kai asks looking at the skewered meat.

"Mud newt. Not bad, for something that lives underground." Cole answers. I look at it for a second before setting my piece down.

"What! Agggah!" Jay says throwing his down. He then spits out his bone and throws it into a can. "Yea! New high score." _Aaaaaaannnnnd, he's lost it._ Cole's dragon shakes its head at Jays insanity.

"Remember," Sensei says, "we must be thankful for what we still have."

"What do we have?" Cole asks, sinking into depression. "Our home is gone."

"You know, I don't miss our home. What I really miss, is Zane." Kai says.

"And Anna." I say joining the depression population seven.

"Yea, I miss them." Jay says slumping.

"Zane?" Nya says in a half question half shocked tone.

"Yea, Zane. You know, white ninja. The smart strange one."

"No, Zane." Nya points out his figure heading toward us.

"Zane!" We all cry in relief.

"We are so sorry for everything we said. We're a team, and that means we're all responsible." Jay says apologizing.

"You don't need to apologize to me." He replies calmly.

"But what about all of those awful things we said? Isn't that why you left?" Kai asks with a guilty look.

"Of course not," Zane replies, "I saw the falcon again and I followed him."

"That's our Zane." Cole says as we indulge him in a group hug.

"We're happy to have you back." Nya says as we part.

"Why? Is it my turn to make dinner?" he asks causing all of us to laugh.

"Yes Zane. We would love for you to make dinner." Sensei says.

"But I already made it. Come I want to show you what I found. I think you will all be pleased." As he leads us to his destination we all exchange uneasy glances. Who was going to tell him that Anna was missing? "I can't explain it, but I feel a strange connection with the falcon. I think he is trying to help show us the path we need to take." He says before we turn the corner to see a huge ship sitting in the middle of this wasteland. "Our new home." We all gasp in awe.

"Do I smell pie?" Jay asks his mind immediately going to his stomach.

"Cobbler berry, oh and I made marital berry, and apple." We all smile and run to the ship leaving Sensei with the task to tell him about Anna.

(Zane's POV)

"I am proud of you Zane." Sensei says as the others race to the ship. "One day I promise, we will find your family."

"But, I've already found them." I respond, and for some reason my mind flashes to the moment of Anna and I in the woods when she confessed her past with me.

"I feel there is more too you than meets the eye. There's something special about you Zane." His words cause one question to come to mind.

"Sensei, will I become the green ninja?" I ask him.

"It's too early to tell, but if it's in your path you'll know." He responds. This brings another, unrelated, question to mind.

"Sensei, why did I see Anna's dragon at the camp but not Anna herself?" I ask wondering. His features flash in pain for a moment.

"That is something I need to discuss with you later. Come now, it would be shame to let them eat all that pie." His answer only leaves me with more questions, but I follow him to the ship anyways.

**The end. For now. I am probably not going to have the next chapter up for a while, so I'm going to talk about something else. 15 days ago is the time where I had been on Fanfiction for a year, so to celebrate I am going to be doing 100 Ninjago one shots. Just PM me any couple you would like to see and I may put them into a one shot. I say may because I am NOT doing Lord Garmadon and Sensei Wu, that paring scares me and I really hope no one ever writes one. On another completely unrelated topic, my birthday was 6 days ago so you guys owe me cake. Now onto the reviews.**

**StoriesAreMagic- That's the power of Robin for you. And just wait, Anna's revenge is coming. *evilly laughs***

**JaysGirl2/Guest-Thanks~**

**(Other) Guest- *Continues evilly laughing***

**Inkheart5351- I actually came up with the firefly festival through a mixture of Harvest moon and that song.**

**Fun fact-**

**Not really a fun fact more of a question. How do you think Zane is going to react when he finds out Anna has been stolen?**

**~Kitty**


	8. Hate of Snakes

**I am sorry for the lateness of this update. It's a long story. Any ways I loved your guys guesses. I literally lolled a lot reading them. Pulse they didn't cancel Ninjago :D. Now you finally get to see his reaction and Anna gets her revenge. Sorry for the Pov skipping ahead of time. Also you guys might hate me for the note at the end.**

***warning contains fluff and cursing (hey it's rated T for a reason)***

**Disclaimer- I do not own Ninjago**

**Hate of Snakes**

I was cold. Very, freaking, cold. I was not prepared to be kidnapped by snakes and then locked in a cage of ice. "Stupid snakes." I say as I chip away at the bars of my cage. "Couldn't even give me a stupid blanket." All of the snakes have left for some reason and they just left me locked here. "What I wouldn't give to be Kai right now." I mummer as a cold wind blows throughout the tunnels and sends shivers down my spine. Once I think the bars are thin enough I give them a quick kick. They shatter into a thousand of tiny little pieces and I shield myself from the icy shards. I step over the remains then quickly rush to a small box where they had locked up my fans. It burst as I hurl it at the ground and my fans fly out with glee. "Come on guys, where getting out of here." I snatch them out of the air. As soon as my fingertips make contact they start to glow. "Wha?" Before I know it I'm sitting on a small purple motorcycle with light purple swirls. A soft purple-pink smoke is swirling around it. "…I will question this later. For now let's get out of here. I hear my fans, or motorcycle, chirp as it drives itself through the maze of tunnels until I see sunlight again. The cold air from outside hits my face in a flash and I'm momentarily blinded by the snow. "You guy's wouldn't happen to know which direction home is would you?"

(Robin's Pov)

_I'm running through a field of flowers laughing and giggling like some sort of school girl. Behind me Kai is trying to catch up. As I turn around to say some sort of sarcastic comment he tackles me. My breath leaves me as we hit the ground. He is now positioned above me with his legs on either side of me and his hands holding my arms down. I blush at this and try to squirm out of his grasp which only causes him to smirk. "Something wrong Robin?" He asks bringing his face closer to mine._

"_N-no." I stamper out as my heart pounds furiously in my chest. __**Wha-what is this.**__ I think as he gazes into my eyes. __**I, have never felt this way about a guy before.**__ His face continues to inch towards mine as just as our lips brush._

"Evil doesn't sleep! And neither should you!" I hear Sensei Wu say from below me following the sounds of a gong. My eyes fly open in anger. _God dammit old man! Things where just getting good._ I sit up now that I am fully awake and jump out of bed to see what he wants. From across the room I see Leah slowly make her way out of the bottom bunk. I was lucky enough to get the single bed while Leah and Anna, if she returns, haft to share the bunk bed. Somehow Nya got the only other free room besides Sensei's…lucky.

"What do you think he want's?" Leah asks calmly getting out of her bunk and making her bed while I leave mine a mess.

"It better be good if he interrupted my beauty sleep." I mumble as I storm out of the room. I hear Leah sigh from behind me as she follows me into the boy's room. I throw open the door at the same time Zane falls through the floor boards. He coughs on the dust while I send a sleepy glare to Sensei.

"I think today's lesson will be chores." He says calmly.

"Chores?!" Everyone but Leah says in protest.

"Ninja fight Sensei," Cole says stepping up, "They do not clean."

"In order to respect ourselves," Sensei begins and I groan, "We must respect our new home and where we are from. And this place is a long ways from becoming a ninja headquarters. I expect this place to be spotless when I return." He passes me and Leah as he heads out the door. I continue to glare while she just nods. "And put your backs into it." He directs toward me, ringing his gong a final time. I glare at him until he disappears around the corner as Leah and Cole help Zane out of the hole.

"Ugh, this place is going to take forever to clean and fix up." Kai complains.

"Unless we put more than our backs into it." Jay responds.

"Well you guys have fun with that. I'm going to go back to sleep." I say turning to leave.

"Oh no you don't." Cole says grabbing me by the back of the shirt then spinning me around. "We're a team, and teams do things together."

"He has a point you know." Leah says stepping behind him.

"…Fine. But if I'm cranky later you can only blame yourselves." I say crossing my arms.

"Isn't she always." I hear Jay remark to Kai. They share a laugh causing my glare to fixate on them. Before I can do anything though, Leah drags me out.

"Me and Robin will handle the upper deck. You guys do what you need to do." She says over her shoulder.

(Anna's Pov)

The snowy terrain has now given away to a rocky one, but I still do not see any signs of civilization. After a few short minutes I can see some sort of…junkyard off in the distance. As my motorcycle pulls up to the mass I can read 'Ed and Edna's scrap and junk' on the sign. With a flash my motorcycle returns to fan form. "Take a rest guys," I say placing them into my sash, "I'm going to check this place out." Looking around I can see a man and a woman loading some things into a car.

"Did you pack everything you need Edna?" the man asks the woman in a rather loud tone that reminds me of Jay for some reason.

"I got the notebook and pencil right here Ed, no need to worry." The woman I assume to be named Edna replies.

"Um, excuse me!" I call walking over to get their attention.

"Oh. Well who are you dearie?" Edna says approaching me.

"My name is Anna Marie Angelo. I was passing through and wanted to stop by for directions to the nearest town." I respond bowing in greeting.

"Well aren't you sweet. Ed come meet Anna!" She calls over the car.

"I'm right here Edna." He says walking over. "Well hello there."

"Hello." I say again once again bowing.

"She wants to know where the nearest town is." Edna tells him.

"Well it's just a few miles south of here. We were just on our way to visit our son Jay, and you are more than welcome to join us." Ed says. It takes me a moment to click what he had just said into place.

"Did you say Jay?" I ask, making sure I heard right.

"Yes. Jay is our son and he's a ninja. Where so proud." Edna says wrapping her arm around Ed. I smile. _Looks like I just found a ride back to the group._

(Zane's Pov)

We had just finished cleaning the ship and where now playing video games while awaiting Sensei's return. The door opens up and Sensei and Nya walk in. "What took you so long?" Kai asks over his shoulder, momentarily adverting his attention from the game.

"Wow! This place looks, amazing." Nya comments as she looks around the room. "You guys did all this?"

"Nya don't just fight Nya, we clean." Cole remarks.

"Oh, you have exceeded my expectations." Sensei remarks as he strokes his moustache. "But can you keep them?"

"As long as it doesn't involve cleaning the entire ship again." Robin half mutters half says to him causing Leah to punch her arm. "Ow! Hey! I was just being honest!"

"Some opinions you need to keep to yourself." She tells her before turning to Sensei. "Of course we are Sensei. As your students we are expected to prevail in any challenge you give us."

"Wise words Leah. I expect great things from you." Sensei says causing her to blush slightly at his complement.

"Looks like we are about to have some visitors." Nya comments from the window. "And loud ones at that."

"Aw, it's my parents. Please if they start yapping just don't get them going okay? They don't know when to quit. And if you'll start talking then they'll start talking and suddenly half the day is going before you know it and I-" Jay's ramblings are cut short by Robin in Kai.

"We get it!" They say in unison causing him to quite.

"They talk a lot," Kai continues, "The cherry doesn't fall far from its blossom."

"Wait a minute," Leah says joining Nya at the window, "is that…Anna?"

"Anna?!" Everyone but Sensei and I jump up in shock and crowd around the window. I pause the game and calmly join them at the window where they are pushing one another to get a look.

"I do not see what you are so excited about." I state confused. "She told us that she would be visiting her home for a few days. It is only natural for her to return at this time." This causes them to turn around with guilty looking smiles on their faces.

"We kinda might sorta forgotten to tell you something." Jay says scratching the back of his head.

"Anna was uh…" Kai follows trying to find the correct words.

"Anna was kidnapped by the Hypnobri." Robin states plainly. My world freezes for a second as my heart skips a beat.

"Her dragon returned with a scroll telling us of her capture right after you left." Leah explains. I am finding it hard to breath at this moment. My body seems to be slowly slipping into a state of panic.

"We meant to tell you earlier, but you found the ship and…"Cole trails off. "Zane?" I realize that during my upset I had begun to stare off into space. I blink a few times and shake my head as my body returns to normal.

"Thank you for telling me this. I would have liked to of gotten the information sooner, but that doesn't matter now. Anna is hear and alive. Should we go greet her?" I ask calmly although on the inside I am still in a state of panic. My words seem to of spark realization in everyone as they all rush to get out the door first. I am walking more slowly behind them as I look out the window. The car was parked next to the items we had thrown out and the passengers where now exiting. From the back seat I watch as Anna emerges. She shields her face from the harsh sunlight as she is tacked in a hug by Robin who is quickly followed by my other team mates. I give a small smile. _I am happy to see her return._ I think as I make my way off the ship. As soon as I step foot on the ground she is running at me full speed.

"Zane!" She cries happily, throwing herself into my arms. I return the hug as she gives a quick squeeze then looks up at me. "I'm so happy to see you." She says more calmly as our blue eyes meet. My heart starts to pound rapidly again and everywhere she is making contact with me is turning warm.

"I am glad to see you as well." I respond letting go much to my own displeasure. "Our friends only just informed me about your run in with the Serpentine. I hope that you are fine after such an experience." She smiles and gives off a small laugh.

"Don't worry about me, I'm tough enough to take on a snake or two." She responds happily but then her smile falls. "But what they did to my home…" I place a hand on her shoulder. She looks back up at me, tears pooling in the corners of her eyes. I get the sudden urge to cup her face and wipe those tears away with a kiss, but I refrain myself from doing so.

"You don't not need to tell me." I begin.

"If you don't want to." She finishes for me a smile regaining its place among her features. "You know I'm going to tell you anyway right."

"Hey love birds!" Jay calls from the rest of the group which causes Anna to jump back a few feet. "Come meet my Ma and Pops!" Right now his mother, Edna I believe her name was, is fawning over the girls.

"We'd love a tour!" Both Ed and Edna call out after Nya says something which causes Jay to face palm.

(Anna's Pov)

Jay's parents are really kind people. Sure it can get annoying with all the rambling, but I am a rather patient person. Right now Jay should be finishing up the tour while Robin and Leah inform me of what happened in my absence. I was taking the news kind of badly though. "You okay Anna?" Leah asks rubbing my back. I was currently positioned on Robin's bed sobbing into one of her pillows. Both of my homes have burned down and I was only now releasing all of my pent up emotions from the first one. I stifle back a few sobs before responding.

"I'll be okay Leah. It's just…a lot to take in. In just two days I lost both of my homes. It's hard you know." I respond as Robin hands me a tissue.

"Don't worry; I'm sure you will be happy here." Robin assures, and then a mischievous smile plays its way onto her face. "Especially now that you have a certain white ninja back." I blush profoundly at her statement. After me and Zane reuniting it was no secret that I was crushing on him. I bury my head back into the pillow as if it would save me from her teasing.

"Don't listen to Robin." Leah tells me as she brushes my hair. "If anyone should be embarrassed about whom they are crushing on it should be her. She talks in her sleep you know." The horrified look on Robin's face, combined with it turning a beet red, causes me to burst into laughter.

"I-I do not talk in my sleep!" She snaps crossing her arms and turning to conceal her face.

"Oh Kai! Your sooooo handsome! Let's run in a field of flowers while I giddy like a schoolgirl." Leah mocks her voice rising in pitch.

"I do not giddy like a schoolgirl!" She protest, flinging one of Leah's stuffed animals in our direction.

"If you guys are done teasing each other, Jay's parents are leaving." Nya tells us as she enters the room.

"Of course. You wouldn't want to disappoint your future in-laws." Robin mocks, glad to have the attention off of her.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Nya defends even though her cheeks are slightly tinted pink. This causes Robin to snort in disbelief.

"Yes, Nya. Like it isn't obvious that you like him. Face it; he is more love sick than a puppy for you." She responds grinning once again.

"It's true Nya," Leah says leaving my side, "It is clear that that Jay likes you and that you return his feelings." Nya mumbles something under her breath before responding.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to say bye before they leave." She says leaving the room. We all shrug before following her out.

~Spirit~

"So you promise to come to the junkyard to visit your mother and father." Edna says as Ed backs up the car.

"Yes, I promise. But only if you leave." Jay says kind of irritated. "I don't want you to get hurt. It's getting dark. Uh, your headlights are working, right?" At that moment they flash on their headlights momentarily blinding all of us.

"Ehhe. Like em? Got a little extra juice." Ed says. He flips off the head lights then starts to leave. "Goodbye son. I couldn't be more proud!"

"And bring Nya with you will ya! I can see why you like her!" Edna yells over her shoulder completely embarrassing Jay.

"Moooom." He says through clenched teeth, a soft red tinting his cheeks.

"Now that they have left," Sensei says stepping forward, "perhaps Jay can teach us the art of…kissing pillows." He snickers at the end of his sentence. Jay walks away with and angry sigh as the rest of us break out laughing at his misery.

~Spirit~

Over the next week everyone was left fixing the ship while Jay was working on the defense system. Right now Leah and I were working on the ships cameras while Kai and Zane were trying to pull Jay into a guilt trip for not calling his parents. "We sure have a lot of junk piling up." Kai says as he and Zane pass Jay. "If only there was a place to get rid of it."

"If you don't mind, I'm trying to focus." Jay retorts over his shoulder.

"Hi mom and dad," Cole says passing him on the phone, "of course I'd love to visit. What kind of son would I be if I didn't want to."

"Nice try but it's not going to work."

"Oh look an email from my mother!" Robin chirps from the computer. "We all miss you and hope you visit soon. Love, mom." She reads out loud. When he doesn't give any response Leah tries.

"Hey Anna, have you gotten any word from my parents. I sent a letter out a few days ago telling them how much I miss them and when I should visit but I haven't heard back." She asks me in a voice loud enough for Jay to hear.

"No Leah. But I know if my parents were still around that I would not hesitate to see them." I respond.

"Ehhe. I know what you are trying to do. I might have promised to visit my parents. But there's a lot of stuff on my plate." Jay says facing us. At this moment Nya makes her grand entrance as the backup plan. "Hi Nya." Jay greets her dreamily.

"You going to visit your parents today?" She asks in a sweet voice.

"Sh-sure am. Just about to leave." Jay states lying through his teeth. Leah and I shake our heads at him while Robin sighs.

"Tell them I say hi." She states leaving now that her job is done. The boys look at him in anger.

"What? So my plates not that full."

"You're pathetic Jay." I say going back to work.

~Spirit~

The next day Jay is trying to get his dragon to fly him for a visit, but for some reason Wisp is not refusing. "We must allow them to migrate east to the spirit coves for their transformation." I hear Sensei say as I walk up to Willow.

"Will we see them again?" Jay asks.

"It is hard to say, but we need to allow them to follow their path." Sensei responds. I look up at Willow who nestles into my shoulder.

"I guess this is goodbye." I say somberly as I pet her snout. She gives a soft growl before standing up and spreading her wings. Everyone else is sadly saying goodbye to their dragons and I could have swore I spotted Robin sheading a few tears.

"Well I guess I haft to go on this long walk all by myself." Jay says walking up to Kai, Nya, and Flame. "Sure be nice to have company." He hints.

"Of course we'll go buddy." Kai says in a tone that says 'nice try'.

"I could use a break." Cole says joining them.

"A walk sounds nice." Leah joins in.

"I could use a run." Robin pipes in.

"A change of scenery would be nice." I say walking up.

"All you had to do was ask." Zane follows. Robin grins a Jay face palms. It's always nice to see things not go as planned.

The dragons fly overhead as we walk to Jays place. Sensei is playing his flute while I'm debating whether or not to tell them about what my fans can do. _It might be with all golden weapons and not just the fans. _I say inside my mind. _If so then I should leave them to figure it out themselves. Plus they could use a good walk._

"Of all the days to lose our ride." Jay complains.

"That flute," Zane says changing the subject and walking next to Sensei, "You never told us why it is so special." Come to think of it, Robin and Leah did mention something about a flute.

"Long ago there were many flutes," Sensei begins, "made to combat the powers of the Serpentine and drive them underground. But over time Ninjago has forgotten its ancestor's wisdom, and now this is the only one." He goes back to playing his flute.

"I get the lesson. Respect your elders or suffer the consequences. Oi, you guys are laying it on thick." Jay says obviously still upset with the guilt trip.

"Perhaps you are only hearing what you need to here." Sensei says but Jay stops in his tracks at the entrance to the junkyard.

"What is it?" Nya asks.

"It's…quite." Jay responds. "My family's never quite." He flips on his hood and runs in. We all follow in suite sensing the danger. There is a muffling coming from a fridge and Jay kicks the lock open. Inside are both of his parents tied up with duct tape over their mouths. "What happened!?" He asks shocked to see them like this. "Who did this?" He rips off their duct tape.

"Oh sweetheart, you came." Edna says relived, but for some reason she has fangs.

"You got to get outta here." Ed says shaken. "You shouldn't have come. It's the snakes."

"The bite of the Fangpire." Sensei says noticing their fangs. "Once they sink their teeth their venom can turn anything into a Serpentine. It's only a matter of time before the full transformation is complete." As if understanding his words, Jay's parents start to grow tails. There is a large mechanical sound and a group of red and white serpentine come around the corner with a large, green colored wrecking ball.

"Uh, is that wrecking ball staring at me?" Cole asks as he gets into battle stance. The machine swings around aiming its ball at us.

"Duck!" Jay yells as he tackles his parents out of the way. It crashes into where we were only moments ago and knocks up a large cloud of dust.

"Thanks sssson." Ed says getting the snake trait of carrying his 's'.

"Lloyd!" Sensei says. I look to the top of the garbage pile to see him perched atop evilly laughing.

"Hello, Uncle!" He says as a two headed Fangpire appears from behind him. "Looks like where not the only family reunion. I'm glad you brought the ninja. I can use some help taking out the trash. Muhahahha."

"If we want to turn your parents back we need the anti-venom from the staff." Nya points out.

"Second dose! To the dirt!" Cole calls as the wrecking ball swings back. When the dust clears the Fangpire are upon us. The snakes surround me and I quickly spin them off. I notice that Leah is cornered by ten of them and is barley fighting them off. As I take out the outer flank Cole spins in to the rescue and we quickly finish them off.

"Thanks Cole." Leah says quickly as we try to catch up with Jay.

"No prob." He responds as we all spin our way through a few more snakes. At that moment dramatic fighting music sounds from atop the piles.

"Young Nephew," Sensei yells at him over the music, "must I teach you whose side you should be on?!" He turns up the music.

"Sorry uncle can't hear you!" Lloyd says not really trying to scream over the music. As for the rest of us we are taking care of the last of the snakes. When we round the corner the ground starts to tremble slightly. A giant machine steps into our view. It is a giant statue like figure that is completely green with red eyes and a pair of nun chucks.

"Whoh. What is that thing?" Jay asks taking a step back.

"It was supposed to be in your honor son," Ed explains from behind us, "but…do you like it?" The statue takes a few steps towards us its weapon raised high.

"Thanks, but no thanks." Jay responds as we all scatter. Its weapon hits the ground knocking me off my feet and a giant dust cloud that surrounds me.

"Anna!" Everyone yells at the same time. Kai quickly rushes over and helps me up. We only make it a few steps as it hits the ground again. I haft to latch onto Kai's arm for support before we are able to catch up with the others; However, I cannot help but notice Robin glaring briefly in our direction. _What's up with her?_ I only have little time to think as I see the wrecking ball up ahead.

"Why did you haft to be born in a junkyard?" I hear Cole asks as the ball swings toward us.

"I know tell me about it." Jay responds. We all jump in unison barely dodging the wrecking ball.

"Uh wasn't there seven of us?" Kai asks. I do a quick 360 and he is right. Jay is missing.

"Where's Jay?" I ask.

"No time for that guys!" Robin yells as the statue starts to attack once more. Cole catches the nun chucks before they have the chance to hit him.

"Don't worry, I got it." He says even though it's obvious that he is struggling. Out of nowhere the wrecking ball knocks it over.

"I found Jay." Leah remarks looking into the vehicle where Jay is behind the controls.

"I told you I had it." Cole says, upset that he didn't look manly.

"Retreat!" Lloyd yells once he sees that he is defeated. A snake copter flies above him allowing them to escape.

"He's getting away with the staff!" Nya yells.

"Right now would be a good time to have those dragons." Jay sighs.

"Itssssss okay ssssssson." Ed tells Jay even though the transformation looks nearly complete.

"There's still a way." Sensei says.

"How?" Jay asks.

"Part of reaching your own full potential is understanding your weapons full potential. Once it's in tune with a focus heart its secrets and powers can be unlocked."

"This is not the time to be cryptic!" Jay complains.

"He is saying our weapons are vehicles themselves." Zane says…wait a minute how in the hell did he manage to get that out of what Sensei says…wait a double minute my fans can turn into a vehicle.

"Don't tell me I haft to ride this like a broom stick." Kai says looking at his sword.

"Jay," Sensei says, "concentrate on unlocking your golden weapon. Let your heart guide you. Imaging your taking flight." Jay looks down at his nun-chucks then after a few spins and a flash of white light he is sitting in the pilot seat of a blue jet like machine.

"Woah! Ha-ha! Did I do that?" He asks as he checks out his vehicle. I watch as everyone else transforms their weapons. Kai's transforms into a bike with real flames, Zane's into an ice motorcycle, Coles into a giant four wheeler, Robins into a bright yellow jet similar to Jays, and Leah's into(Sorry I forgot to ask Inky what Leah's vehicle is so I will add this later ^.^'). I transform my fans back into my bike and we all chase after the snakes. Jay and Robin surround Lloyd from the air while the rest of us surround them on the ground. The flight squad must of lost focus because after regaining the staff both Jay and Robin start to hurdle back to the ground.

"Jay, Robin, you haft to concentrate!" Kai yells up at them.

"I am trying but you forgot that I'm afraid of heights!" Robin yells back.

"I think we are going to haft to catch them." Kai tells Cole.

"I got them, I got them." Cole says angling himself.

"No I got them." Kai argues.

"Their mine." Zane says.

"Guys, just stop arguing and focus!" I yell as their vehicles crash into each other and consequently mine as well. There is a giant explosion as all our vehicles revert back to weapons. Lucky for us Nya comes in just in time to catch them in Ed and Edna's car. The snakes take this moment to try and attack us again. For a second I panic as my fans refuse to go back to vehicle form.

"Why isn't it working?" Kai asks.

"Your vehicle is an extension of your mind." Sensei says as they pull over. "If your mind is immobile, so is your weapon."

"Oh boy, oh gosh, oh golly, oh dah." Ed says panicking a bit. "Get in guys!"

"We haft to get back to headquarters!" Jay says. Nya nods in response then takes off. Once we reach the ship we quickly get to our spots. "Man the stations, everyone."

"Jay, we better hurry!" Kai says looking out the window.

"I've been waiting for this moment." Jay responds as he presses the red button. Nothing happens as we look around.

"Their gaining on us!"

"I don't understand what's wrong with it. I spent forever on it, it's supposed to work." Jay complains as he continues to bash it. Ed calmly walks behind him.

"Uh son, maybe I can help?" Ed asks him.

"Dad! You're okay!"

"Your darn tootin. Let's have a look." Ed says as he toggles around with the wires. "That should do it. Now try it." Jay presses the button and I can feel the ship take into the air. The sudden movement causes Nya to fall over and drop the staff. Later on Sensei and I watch Jay and his family hug out their problems. I give a sadden sigh.

"What is wrong Anna?" Sensei asks me.

"I know this is going to sound a bit selfish, but I wish I still had a family like that." I say sadly. Sensei stares at me for a moment as if he wants to say something then shakes his head.

"Your family may be closer than you think." He says under his breath to where I can barely hear it. _What do you mean by that?_

~Spirit~

(No one's POV)

Later on that night Robin is just coming out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her head. As she looks into the mirror and removes it we can see that her hair is now dyed a variety of colors. She gasps and touches the mirror in disbelief. After a momentary pause an angry look passes her features. "Anna!" She yells storming out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel and passing several of her male team mates.

"Wha-what the?" Cole says shocked.

"My eyes!" Jay yells covering his face.

"I sense that I was not meant to see that." Zane says shocked. Kai is the only one who is speechless as he covers his red face and a possible nosebleed.

**Okay, moment of truth. Once again sorry for the late update. When I opend the file the last 15minutes was cut off so I had to wait another two weeks before I could fix it. Now for the real reason. You know how a lot of you guys like Zanna(ZanexAnna)(I prefer bashing names together over shipping) and I don't know how many like Rai(RobinxKai) wellll after a bit of thinking I came up with Kanna(I will leave it up to you to figure that one out) so there will be relationship diffcutly's in the future and the posiblity of Kanna winning out over Zanna, not likely, but still possible. Do not worry though there will be plenty of Zanna before any Kanna happens but drama is my favorite thing. Also another thing. I have kind of abandond my other story Banished so I am going to go back and add a few more chapters to that before I update this one. I love all you guys but I need to try and focus on both storys and not just one. Speaking of which I might be adding a third story(in exception to my 100 oneshots) in the pokemon section so things might get a bit more heptic…sorry. I also started a Deviantart under Kittynipluv feel free to send me any request you have. Anyways did you like Anna's revenge. :D And your response to the question had me laughing so hard. I am going to share some of them here if you don't mind. Now that I think I'm done onto the reviews. **

**Lezul- Here you go.**

**Inky5351-Yea, I hate snakes, a lot. Anyways I'm glad you still think so. I tried to give Leah more lines in this chapter because I think I have been slightly abandoning her. Don't hesitate to give me any pointers cus I want to know. **

**SoriesAreMagic-You were probably the closest to how he reacted. Zane will go ballistic (but, you know, in his quiet calm way.)**

**Carmen8642-I can only wish, right?**

**Gretccheen-I forgot to PM you my fav. Flavor (chocolate btw) but I just want to say that your review really touched my heart. I'm glad that my stories have such and effect on people. I know I'm not the best writer in the world (As pointed out by a certain someone *cough* Ivy Rose Thorn *cough*) but I try my best to write a good quality story and get them updated on time (and as you can see the later has failed)**

**Invader Ivy- Yay cake. And don't worry about reviewing every time. Sure I am happy you reviewed but that's just it. One review is all I need to know you guys still love me and that you are happy with my stories. And Zane kicking Serpentine ass…I wish would of happened but he's a lot calmer than that…maybe later. **

**Aaronbaron19-*looks back and notices mistake* Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu *too lazy to change it right now* thanks for pointing that out btw I will attempt to remember to change it in a later date. **

**Guest(Magicsdawntrillogy)- Close but not quite. ****He will calmly decide the best way to save her.**

**Emeraldgal- hmmmmm assuming you read the story and didn't just jump down here well now you know. **

**Ivy Rose Thorn- Whaaaaaaa? A review from Ivy that isn't love/hating on my story. Who are you and what have you done with Ivy?! *eyes cupcake warily* I will take your offering into consideration *Noms on cupcake when thinking no one is looking***

**Guest- Stupid spell check…**

**Guest- Thanks~ This is sadly as soon I could update though**

**Cassy the cat- If you are still here then thanks for your input. I am sooner or later going to go back to revise the first season to make Anna speak more and cover up some plot holes that may or may not be forming but I will not make her less slap happy. It relieves stress. **

**Lusaluver Guest- When I read your response I lolled then read it again and lolled again. ****Zane will be like 'nooo! the love of my life is stolen and u guys didn't tell me until after we ate the pie?' ****You are probably going to be one of the people that aren't going to be ever to happy with Kanna. In fact your review was the first I thought of…sorry. **

**Buttercupfan101-Thanks**

**Zerois4evermine- Updated. BYE!**

**Fun Fact:**

**Robin's natural hair color is brown. She dyes it red for a reason that will be reveled later in the story. Anna knew that Robin dyed her hair so she filled the shampoo and conditioner bottles with blue and yellow dye to get back at Robin for the Zane incident. I do not know if this will work in real life and I advise you not to try it at home. ~Kitty**


	9. I'm sorry but

Hey guys. Sorry about the lack of updates but I have hit serious writers block, that and this is the first time in a long time that I have had access to a computer. Now I know what a lot of you are saying "Kitty why don't you just write your stories on your phone and upload them in situations like now" or somewhere along those lines. My response to that is yes, I can do that. The thing is that whenever I write on my phone everything is wrong and it ends up getting deleted anyways. Then again that can be a side effect of writers block. Before you think that I am abandoning this story I am here to tell you that I'm not. My new year's resolution is to finish both of my main stories, and for my 100 one shots…that's getting deleted. Sorry for those who liked it. In this time that I have been gone I have done a lot of thinking and I have decided to not only try to finish both of my stories but to rewrite them completely in better quality and description. I also now have my friend Ali editing all of my stories so that there are no grammar mistakes (you happy IvyRoseThorn?(there are probably a ton in this note though)) Anyways, I am going to leave on that note and hopefully you should see the newly edited chapter soon. ~Kitty

P.S. I am also going to be an idiot by starting a new Pokémon story so yea.


End file.
